Harry Potter and the Toads Mistake
by Luna-sss
Summary: It's another normal year at Hogwarts, not. Voldemort is back but no one believes it, even when Harry tells them its the truth. Umbridge decides to take matters into her own hands by doing what is needed to control the little brat and as always Harry is left to clean up the mess. HP/LM/SS/DM/LV aka TMR slash no!incest slow build HG/OC some ooc tendencies
1. Toads Mistake

**Harry Potter and the Toad's Mistake**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

_Warnings: Slash Yaoi maleXmale M/M/M/M/M, Swearing, implied femslash yuri F/F, _

_Italics mean parceltongue._

It was just your typical day at Hogwarts Malfoy was lording some new thing he had received in the mail over the rest of the Slytherin and the Golden Trio was happily ignoring him. Dumbledore everyone's favorite headmaster was chatting merrily with his deputy headmistress about the upcoming Newt's and Professor Snape was picking at his food the last Death Eater meeting having zapped his strength and appetite. This day though was going to be different because Professor Umbrigde, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic had finally found a way to control that lying attention seeking brat Harry Potter.

"Hry, ae he aod ace is looin a ou." Ron warned around a mouth full of food most people had no clue what he had just said but harry did after all he had plenty of practice understanding Ron's gurgled language.

He was telling him in simple terms that Professor Umbridge was looking at him. It wasn't anything new just that she was being more obvious about it. Harry got a bad feeling that the old toad was planning something that was going to end nastily for him. The feeling got worse as the witch stood.

"Hem-Hem," The great hall fell silent rather quickly at her words because if you didn't you got a detention and lost points; at the moment the only house that could stand to lose a few points is the Slytherin house. The women dressed completely in pink made her way to stand between the Gryffindor house table and the Slytherin. "Mr. Potter if you would please come here."

Harry stood warily his instincts screamed at him 'Run, run far and fast!' they cried, but Harry ignored them. He knew deep inside that this witch was looking to get him in more trouble. Feeling like he was walking to his doom the young raven haired boy approached the witch in pink.

"Mr. Potter as Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic it is my duty to give you this." She didn't even pause to give him a chance to look at it she just slammed it on his head quickly.

Harry felt it right away the necklace the bitch had given him was magic and several years old. "Madam it would be in your best interest to explain what you have just 'gifted' me with because I can feel quite clearly that it is no ordinary necklace." To say Dolores Umbridge was shocked would be an understatement not only had the little brat knew that thing was magical and he spoke like a trained young lord.

Necklace alight with a green glow, Harry glowered at the pitiful women before him. Suddenly Draco Malfoy stood and walked over, at the same time as one Severus Snape was dragged forward, and two more cloaked figures walked in only to stop when they had finished the circle around Harry.

Pleased wasn't a word you could use to describe Harry Potter at the moment in fact you could go ahead and assume he was very unhappy with the resent turn of events. "Hermione, please tell me this isn't what I think it is?" Harry kept his voice neutral and his face calm.

"Harry I'm sorry but it is." Hermione confirmed it he now had by the looks of it four bond mates. He wasn't too happy about this considering he was still in the closest about a lot of things. The raven haired boy nodded to himself and looked at the simple piece of twine with a little coin looking medallion hanging from it. The medallion was completely plain in that the only design on it was a person

"Potter, explain what's going on!" The younger blonde yelled he wanted answers and he didn't want to wait.

"Please wait just a moment I have something's to take care of then I will answer your questions." His words were for all four men gathered around him because they were each giving of the feeling of slow building anger and confusion.

"Dobby!" He summoned one of his personal house elves swiftly.

A little pop and suddenly the very happy elf appeared, only to jump on Harry's leg. "Master Harry, yous be calling Dobby."

"Yes, Dobby I want you to go get the Minister and Kingsley." He gave out his order and if possible the house elves smile got even bigger.

"If they don't want to come?" Dobby frowned not able to understand how anyone could ignore his master.

"Well just tell them the truth," Dobby looked confused for a second so Harry elaborated. "Tell them Lord Potter summoned them on an urgent matter that requires his attention." Dobby nodded enthusiastically and popped away. Most people in the room wanted to ask when he had accepted his titles but felt it was the wrong time.

"Winky!" He called his other house elf smiling at the lovely shade of red his friend was turning.

"Master Harry sir, what can Winky bes doing for yous?" She asked cheerily, a smile gracing her now sober face.

"Will you bring me that jar on the mantel of Gryffindor common room?" Harry asked quietly but the nearest gryffindor heard and giggled.

Ron shook his head at him. "So mate what ya going to do with that beetle, huh?" He knew just who that stupid bug was and why it wasn't released yet but it wasn't like he was going to say so in front of all these people. He had some tact after all.

Harry smirked at his friend giving him a look that said 'you'll see'. While they waited Harry turned hard emerald eyes on the woman who was supposedly a teacher, she shivered. Not one to give away the game he kept his face calm, but inside he was laughing at the idiotic witch.

"Potter quit looking at me like that." The toad demanded in her high pitched squeal. That inward smile grew as he continued to stare. "Potter, its rude to stare. So quit." She quivered. When the emerald eyes stayed she screeched loudly "Potter don't make me give you detention!"

At this Harry did laugh but this laugh was cold and condescending. "You mean after we finish the twelve other detentions I already have with you or before that?" His stare turned questioning. Ron and Hermione laughed then too.

"Oh no, another detention!" Hermione mock cried still laughing hard.

"It's not like she can do anything worse to ya mate. What with the quidditch and Hogsmeade ban. Of course she could expel you." Ron added. "But it is you after all so who knows." The two laughing pals shared a look. Harry shook his head at them.

The non-D.A. members were shocked to hear the Golden Trio speak in such a manner. They didn't understand how the boy-hero and his side-kicks could be so, so sarcastic.

"Harry, my boy you can't…" Dumbledore didn't get to finish his worried rambles before three sets of cold hate filled eyes fell to him. Even the D.A. looked at him with hatred.

"Firstly old man I'm not you boy, secondly I can do whatever the hell I want to and thirdly you're not my guardian in anyway." His calm voice filled the Great Hall with new knowledge.

A little pop alerted him to Winky's return with the bug filled jar. "Here's you are Master." She handed over the jar then waited for her next instructions.

"Thank you Winky. You can go back to whatever you were doing." He smiled brightly at the blushing elf, who hugged his leg tight before she vanished.

Once she was gone Harry dropped the smile and put the jar down. Backing away he pointed his wand at the thing intoning the animagus reveling charm giddily. The bug transformed in the jar expanding till a very put out Rita Skeeter stood there.

"Potter I will take you up on charges!" She hollered and all Harry could think was her animagus form should have been a hissing roach.

"Now now Rita you think it's going to matter? You were just exposed as an illegal animagus." He cackled brightly.

"Alright brat what do you want with me?" she demanded arms crossed looking like an angry adult who thinks she can bully a child.

"It's Lord Potter to you Miss." At that Skeeter spluttered out her apologies quickly.

"Now you're about to see some interesting things and I want it in the Prophet but I want it written just as you saw so no 'Quick Notes Quills' or 'Quick Quotes Quills', alright?" In the end the beetle was grumbling but took up his offer.

Finally he turned to the four men gathered around him. "I'm sorry Professor Snape, Malfoy; there is nothing I can do to prevent the rest of the Wizarding world from hearing about you being bond to me." With a nod from the both of them he turn to the other two. "I can understand the need for something's to remain a secret if you want others to know your identity you can remove your cloak otherwise I would suggest you kept it on and remain silent for the next hour or so." He addressed all four together now. "Unfortunately because of the charms on the necklace you four won't be able to leave my company till we come to some type of agreement."

None of the four got the chance to answer because just then the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge, Head Auror Shacklebot, and several trainees walked through the Great Halls doors.

"Potter! What is this nonsense of you summoning me and my aurors away from our jobs?" The man demanded to know after only take one step through the door and his voice was already grating on everyone's nerves.

"Hmmm," Harry raised a hand lazily into the air and a stack of papers came flying to it including the one Dolores had in her grubby hands. "Kingsly your head auror right?" Harry asked the tall black man but didn't expect an answer. "Tell me if this is legal."

He passed a contract with the minister's approval of the use of the charm that bound the five unlikely people together. It gave permission to use a long outlawed artifact.

"No its not even if he is the minister this paper would need the Head of the Department of Mystery's signature and your guardian's signatures." Kingsly browed furrow as he read the piece of utter nonsense.

"Dolores Umbridge you're under arrest for…" Kingsly intoned angrily while his fellow aurors surrounded her and the minister.

"Just a moment I have another here that's questionable." He passed the paper over calmly but this was the one that would seal the deal for this both the Minister and Umbitch would be in Azkaban for life.

Kingsly gasp and look of horror let him know just what he needed. So instead of answering the other mans questioning gaze Harry turned to the rest of the room. "Will any student to ever receive a detention with Umbridge were she had you writing lies with her _'special' _quill please come here?"

If possible the other mans eyes grew ever bigger and when he finally could speak his voice came out in a squeak. "Y-you m-mean she actual d-did this?" The usually calm man looked utterly broken.

Harry for his part was the opposite several students stepped forward from all grade levels, oddly enough none of the Slytherins stood, and they formed a line at Harry's nod most of them being DA members. The line started with first years and ended in seventh years, an unknown first year stepped up with a hint from his leader raised the hand opposite to his writing hand palm down. A light scar had made itself a home and Kingsly paled. Mutely he passed the contract to another auror while the rest of the line did the same. Most people were confused by the turn of events, the Gryffindors who knew grinned evilly which put almost everyone on edge, and others had their own suspicions.

When the last of the line had returned to their respected seat the auror felt several years older but they were totally unprepared for Harry to step forward and offer his hand up as well. Honey brown eyes met emerald and they seemed to beg the younger wizard to say it isn't so, but with a low glance downward the honey eyes fell upon another scar.

In the last thirty minutes the old auror had seen several scars most saying the same thing. _I will listen to my betters,_ or _I will not talk back_, the fact that most of those with scars were half-blood or muggleborn did not evade them. Though now he was faced with the Saviors hand and his scar, the one they were sworn to protect so he could complete his destiny was being hurt right under their noses.

"_I will not tell lies_," He whispered but it was loud enough for the few others around them to hear.

Harry nodded pulled his hand back and passed him the rest of the stack. Suddenly very tired Kingsly nodded to the aurors who grabbed Fudge and Umbridge. "You are both under arrest, Fudge you are charged with legally allowing your Undersecretary to use blood quills on students and Umbridge you are charged with the use of several illegal artifacts and knowing torturing several minors till scarring." The guests were dragged from the room and Harry finally allowed himself a smile.

The other three houses erupted in cheers. It was an all around happy atmosphere. DA members and their friends all wanted to race toward their savior to give them their sincerest thanks but he held up a hand meaning he didn't wish for that. Clearing his throat Harry spoke above their voices, "Celebrate this but don't thank me, no one deserves to have to deal with that woman." He offered everyone a wan smile before trying to leave.

A very pale long hair blonde with radish earrings blocked his way. She skipped up smiling dreamily and grabbed his hand. Harry gave her a small but very bright smile. Turning toward his four bond mates he had to wonder if he was going to make it out alive.

"If you would follow me I think we have a lot to talk about and it won't get done here."

The four men followed the loony girl and their other bond mate, and the ebony haired man led them to his private rooms. They took many turns an travel several different stair cases all in all the trip to Harry's rooms left them all very confused. When they finally did stop in front of a very plain tapestry with one lone rose holding a rather large violet butterfly Harry gingerly placed his hand on the thorn, he didn't even gasp when it stabbed the palm of his hand.

After a moments wait the door swung open revealing a lavish living room with two doors, one on the wall to the left and the other next to the fire place, and a hallway, perhaps leading to more rooms. Harry nodded and took off his school robe, leaving him in his comfortable black dress shoes, some tight fitting black trousers, a nice long sleeve button up shirt, and his gryffindor tie, which he loosened expertly.

"Right well these are the rooms Luna and I share. This is the living room, that door there," He pointed towards the door next to the fire place. "Is both a study and a library, the hall way leads to Luna's room first door on the right, a guest room across from Luna's, my room at the end of the hall and a restroom second door on the right." He walked towards the one room he hadn't explained and the door opened up to show a large circular dark rosewood table with six high chairs and kitchen attachment with matching rosewood cabinets and black marble countertops.

"This is where we will be talk as that woman decided to interrupt our meal." He gestured to the table and each man got the hint after the blond girl who looked to be in her own world sat down. "Voldemort, Mr. Malfoy there is no need to wear such cloaks in my rooms as Luna and I are the only ones who know where they are." He called as he pulled out a large pitcher of juice from the fridge and using magic he set the table six plates, goblets, forks, knives, spoons and napkins placed themselves in the correct spots easily.

"I would normally offer butter beer or something stronger but it's best if we all have a level head for the upcoming conversation." Harry muttered _not that it'll matter_ he turned to prepare lunch for his guest. "Is chicken parmesan, a loaded potato, and a small salad alright with everyone?" He asked already getting the ingredients out. He really didn't care if they wanted it or not, he was set on cooking this for Luna as she rarely made requests.

"Potter," Came a dark voice and no trace of its previous hissing problem.

"Yes?" He turned to see Tom Riddle sitting next to his other guest and if he didn't have such strong control of expressions his jaw would have hit the floor in shock. Harry wasn't the only one in shock Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy looked it their Slytherin masks completely abandoned.

"How did you know it was me?" Tom's dark voice was like a soft caress it sent shivers down his spine.

Harry picked up a big knife and began to cut up the large block of cheese as he answered. "Well for one I can tell by your aura every person has a different aura and yours just happened to be one of my favorite colors…" Finished with the cheese he set it in a bowl next to the stove where the chicken was already cooking.

There was a long silence but Harry just went ahead and finished preparing the tomato paste. It was nerve racking to feel the stare of all four of them as they watched him work each with their own intensity. The chicken was finished and Harry plated them expertly, covering them with a fine layer of paste then sprinkling it in cheese. Harry magically placed the plates in front of each person, pulled the salad out of the fridge and set it out too.

"The other was the way you stand. Most people give themselves away with their stance and you always stand as tall as possible always walking with pride, you always seem to say 'I'm proud of who I am' with every determined step…" Luna finished in a thin misty voice.

This too received shocked looks. Harry smiled as he prepared the baked potatoes. Luna enjoyed peoples shocked faces for some strange reason or another. Food all ready they sat down to eat. The silence so thick you could cut it.

"Potter, where did you learn to cook like this?" Draco just had to ask the meal was absolutely delicious and he wanted to know badly.

Both Luna and Harry stiffened but the men only saw Luna's reaction. "I learned when I was younger I always cooked for my family." The Slytherins prided themselves over being able to pick up on the littlest things were sadly oblivious to venom in the word family.

Severus just had to sneer at the boy this was probably the only thing he knew, how to cook, it's not like he was a great chef. Lucius watched calmly trying to see where he going with feeding them, he would have thought it was poisoned if it wasn't for the fact that they watched him prepare it and that both he and the blonde girl were eating it too. Riddle was angry he was wasting his time with children when he had war plans to make. Seconds later the Tom Riddle appearance left, if any of the men noticed they didn't say anything just assumed he had either drop a glammer or placed it back on.

Luna shivered the emotions from this room were so cold it wasn't even funny. Feeling ill she grabbed a bit of her big brothers sleeve and pulled. Harry turned to her worry clouding his features. Luna could always pull him from terrible thoughts.

"Lulu, you alright?" he whispered she hated when people spoke to her loudly, since everyone thought she was stupid most people spoke loud and slow.

Luna shook her head miserably sending her wavy blonde hair everywhere. Harry stood up pushing his chair away from the table and his unfinished food, he went to her. Careful not to jostle her to much the ravened haired man picked her up to carry her to her room. Any room Luna spent a lot of time in had a dream catcher much like the one she wore around her neck.

The room Luna called her own was different she didn't have a four post bed like most people in the castle her bed hung from chains in the middle of the room and every square inch of her walls were covered in different sized dream catchers. All of them were unique in its own way; some of them were even hand made by Luna herself. She thought they would help that they would take away her nightmares but they didn't.

Harry placed her in her bed, making it swing away. Once Luna was tucked in Harry kissed her forehead gently. "You come get me if you get a nightmare, okay?" He whispered.

Luna with the blanket pulled up to her chin and snuggled in Mr. Whiskers her plush Unicorn on her left and Carl her plush thestral on the right. She was asleep before he could say anything else.

A small chuckle escaped the plump lips of the emerald eyed boy as he left Luna's room. Luna was an anomaly but not a bad one she made the day's brighter. A gentle almost invisible smile played on his lips as he went back to his meal.

Luna's plate sat at her spot shouting out that Luna hadn't finished eating again. Happy mood gone again Harry put her food in the fridge she would most likely eat it for lunch. The four other men in the room watched this curious as to what made him upset.

As always Severus Snape jumps to an unflattering conclusion that he just didn't like to take care of the little blonde girl. "So Potter you can't even take care of one little girl without it irritating you?"

Harry stiffened instantly and Draco felt like his godfather turned bond-mate just step over a line he wasn't aware existed. "Severus Snape," Harry turned around to look the older man in the eyes. "How dare you accuse me of something like that, you don't even know me." He ground out his normally emerald eyes flashing purple with dangerous gold flecks. Harry visibly collected himself; the purple slowly vanished leaving blank emeralds. Harry calmly put away his meal as well and went to the door unable to stay in the room with them any longer. "Once you have finished your meal you'll find me in the study please join me there and I will tell you all that is known of the necklace."

The four worked to finished their meal, it was an awkward affair none of them could really understand what made Harry blow up like that or what line Severus had crossed. Once done they shuffled gracefully into the study where they found Harry sorting through a large stack of paperwork.

Snape wanted to ask but felt he would anger the boy again and for some reason deep inside he didn't want to see that. So Draco stepped up to the plate. "Potter, what's with all this paperwork?"

Harry finished reading the contract in hand and quickly burned it. Looking up he gave his reply. "It's nothing just some business contracts, transactions, and plans…" Draco raised a brow at this and Harry smirked. "It's not easy being a Lord of several houses…"

This time it was Lucius Malfoy who exploded. "What! You're not even of age how can you be a Lord?" Tom Riddle nodded to showing he wanted the question answered too.

"It's none of your business how I am a Lord, Mr. Malfoy," He drawled in a typical this conversation bores me voice. "Now have a seat and I will tell you what I know."

Draco sat gracefully in the seat nearest him quickly, Severus mean while looked at the Potter brat in front of him a long second before seating himself on Draco's left farthest from the other two men, Lucius sank into his seat angrily but still just a graceful as his son and Riddle seated himself on Malfoy Seniors right choosing not to show just how infuriating the brat in front of him could be.

"Fine, now tell me why that piece of junk has us here and why I can't leave." This annoyed question came from Malfoy Jr.

"Well this 'piece of junk' as you so put it is the most illegal artifact in this part of the continent. It's named rather ironically The Lady's Choice because it chooses four people of the center bond-mates preference. Had I been bisexual two of you would most likely be female. The necklace doesn't care what your age is so long as you have the gender I like and are my match in mind, magic, body, or soul."

Riddle stood in a flourish wand pointed straight at the brat in front of him. "So if I kill you this bond falls to pieces." It wasn't a question.

Harry smiled up at him grimly. "No it means your bonded to me and the spot my ghost body picks as its haunt so you would be stuck in these rooms for the rest of your life along with these three." He waved a hand gesturing to the others in a careless wave. "Though if you killed me right this minute there's also the chance you all will die to since our lovely bond isn't consummated."

"Whoa whoa, who said anything about consummating anything does that my father and I have to…" He trailed of looking horrified at Harry.

"It all depends this necklace has many charms on it. One to keep us together even if one us dies, one to lengthen our lives, one that's called the 'Timid Wife', one to pick two submissives, one to pick some who will dominant the two submissives while being submissive to the 'alpha dominant' and the 'second dominant', one to appoint the 'alpha dominant', and one to appoint the 'second dominant'."

Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape and Tom Riddle all fully understood the pissed off face the boy was making as he explained it. Draco on the other hand was confused.

"What the 'timid wife' spell do, what's an alpha dominant, second dominant and submissive?" His beautiful crystal blue eyes met emerald green in confusion.

Harry sighed he hated that he had to explain this seeing as Malfoy Sr. was to deep in thought to even hear his son speak.

"The timid wife spell was a spell used in the 16th to the 18th century to ensure that the virgin women slept with their husband's within two months of marriage." Harry hadn't looked away from the blue eyes that slowly filled with fear and horror.

"N-none o-of us are w-women here s-so it shouldn't matter, r-right?" Draco's eyes once so devoid of emotion held a small glimmer of hope.

"No, I'm sorry, but these spells don't care what gender you are they just want the deed done and seeing as this necklace automatically makes us married you have two months." Draco's eyes fell to the floor were they glued themselves to his shoes.

"What about the other stuff?" He whispered not trusting his voice any louder.

"The submissives are the only two out of an all male bonding like this one that can have children, they are the care takers who would normally be forced to cook, clean, and do other things like that. The next would be termed the 'third dominant' only because he tops the two submissives but is submissive to the 'second dominant' and the 'alpha dominant'. The 'second dominant' is only submissive to the 'alpha' and is in charge when the 'alpha' is away." Harry paused a second for them to understand, seeing as he now had the other three's full attention again. "The 'alpha dominant' cannot be question his word is law he controls everything in the relationship between himself and his four submissives. Their money, life, and all choices they could possibly make are his. If he wanted to he could tell you to never wear clothes again and you would have to follow his instruction no rules can change it even if the Minister himself said 'Put clothes on,' you would not be able to. If you broke his rules he can punish you in any way he saw fit." All four men gave him wide eyed looks two filled with so much fear and horror it hurt to met their gaze, another with just plain horror and the last with poorly masked glee.

Voldemort opened his mouth to declare himself the alpha dominant but Harry got there first. "We do not get to choose which one we are, the necklace chooses for us." The Dark Lord let his mouth fall closed with a snap.

"Now, shall we find out how you match up with me?" Harry looked at the necklace sitting almost innocently on the desk in front of him.

~Next Morning~

Harry, with Luna leaning against him, led his troop of Slytherin into the great hall at breakfast.

"See Minerva I told you Harry would be here to explain. There was no need to worry." Dumbledore gave a sweet trust me smile to the room.

Minerva stood and gave her favorite gryffindor a stern look. "Mr. Potter, would you care to explain why you left with these four men yesterday?"

Harry ignored her and continued to walk toward the middle of the room going between the gryffindor and slytherin tables, stopping when he came to were Hermione was seated.

"So Harry, is it time yet?" Hermione stood straight with her shoulders squared, giving the Boy-Who-Lived a leveled look you wouldn't typically find on a teenager.

"Sure Hermione." Harry smirked at her, flashing a knowing smile.

"Good cause I was done playing anyway." Hermione waved her hand over her face and down her body. Slowly the bushy brown hair, school uniform, and short buck teethed girl faded from view to be replaced with a taller girl with short blonde hair in a pixy cut wearing a blood red halter top, flowing black leather mini-skirt, large black military style boots that end at the knee, a dark grey leather duster, a shoulder holster holding a firestar, its twin in a thigh holster just peeking out from under her skirt, and on her left arm was her wand holstered snuggly.

The new Hermione ran a hand threw her hair. "Being the brain was boring, I'd much rather be in the action then a little kid that panics first then thinks." She gave Harry an evil smirk.

Harry smiled at her. "There's no wood, honestly. You almost killed me with that one."

Hermione nodded amused. "I try."

"So Dark Lady what will you do know?" Harry had to ask they had been playing this game for so long they truly hadn't thought about what they would do when they were done.

"Well it seems like you got some people to take care of you and you to take care of in turn… So I think I'm going to see my girlfriend this weekend and finish out school in America." Hermione smiled reassuringly at the man she considered her big brother. "Don't worry I'll come back if ya need me to pull you out of some hole you dug," Her words were light and joking but Harry knew she was utterly and completely serious.

"Alright 'Mione send me a Luna a postcard and remember to visit for the holiday's, okay?" Harry pulled her into a fierce hug which she returned hugging him just as hard. Luna stood there looking at them with a sad smile on her face.

Hermione and Harry looked up as if they felt her sorrow and pulled her into the hug laughing. "How could I not come check up on my family?" Hermione whispered into Luna's hair, causing Luna to smile again.

Ron, it seemed couldn't take anymore he slammed his hands on the table before him. "Hermione, Harry, what the hell is going on here? Your," He pointed at Hermione who had let go of Harry and Luna in favor of standing next to them. "Dressed strangely, carrying muggle weapons and you," He pointed at Harry this time. "Are being escorted around by a bunch of murderous death eaters. What the bloody hell is happening here?"

Hermione and Harry shared a look and sighed it would seem the idiot they had picked was going to be a problem. Harry stepped up to explain.

"Yes Harry, my boy, that's what we would all like to know." Dumbledore intoned hoping to get his answers.

Harry opened his mouth to reply…


	2. Flashbacks and Ice Cream Breaks

Updated:8/28/2014

"None of your bloody business, old goat." Harry answered with no regrets. He had wanted to say something like that to the meddling old man for ages. He smiled as Hermione and Luna laughed. Draco made a face, he wanted to laugh but wouldn't, not with the news he found out yesterday.

Luna went and leaned on Hermione and the tension in the four men behind Harry lessened but it went unnoticed. Harry snapped his finger and five pieces of paper appeared in front of the Headmaster. The first paper had Miss Hermione Granger's name on it saying she would be leaving for the break early on the tenth so that she can prepare for the move to America signed but both of her parents. The paper behind that was for Mr. Draco Malfoy saying he would be leaving just like Miss Granger except he would be returning on the fourth of February, signed by Lord Malfoy. The Headmaster sighed with parent permission there was nothing he could do both students could leave. The next paper was different it stated that Miss Luna Lovegood-Potter would be leaving school just like Mr. Malfoys but hers was signed by Lord Potter-Black. Dumbledore held in his chuckle Miss Lovegood-Potter wasn't going anywhere.

The paper after that was for Mr. Harry James Potter saying just like the others he was leaving today and returning the fourth of February, his was signed by Lord Potter-Black as well. The last paper in the stack made him frown even if he was trying to retain his Grandfatherly façade. Severus Snape had requested a holiday from now until the fourth of February.

"Ah well Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy it has been a joy to have you this year and I do hope you have a nice holiday." He smiled at the two and set their papers aside, to pick up the three he couldn't accept. "I'm sorry to say Miss Lovegood, Mr. Potter but this signature doesn't work, you cannot leave as it has to be signed by you guardians. Sadly Harry I was just talking to your relatives," Dumbledore gave a woeful face but inside he was grinning especially the way the little boy clenched his fists at his side at the mention of his relatives.

Too bad he wasn't the only one who noticed Hermione saw it as well and began muttering rather violent curses under her breath. She began to plan their death in her head. Three of the four men now bound to Harry caught the reaction but didn't understand the Potter boy was spoiled so why wouldn't his relatives jump to get him out of school early. This confused them.

"And unfortunately they have taken a trip to America and can't sign you out at the moment. While Miss Lovegood I do believe you father is in Azkaban and is unable to reach you at the moment." Luna quivered into Hermione trying to hide from the bearded mans mournful smile.

The whispered started almost immediately no one had known Luna's father was in Azkaban and they couldn't understand why the man was put there. Everyone turned to Harry when he cleared his throat getting all of their attention fast.

"Now Headmaster that information was to be kept in-confidence to protect my charge but since you told everyone I might as well tell you a few things." Harry turned and approached Luna planning to comfort her. "You see when you forced me to participate in the Tri-Wizards Tournament, you as my magical guardian emancipated me by Goblin standards." Dumbledore's eyes widened and inwardly he seethed. "I had a nice talk with my godfather and he agreed with me that, this was a good thing. Together we got all the paperwork done to get me set up as Lord Potter-Black." Dumbledore opened his mouth to question. "He gave me everything before he and his wolf lover left the country." Harry said as way of explanation. "So that signature for me is viable." Dumbledore nodded, his anger mounting he would find a way to get his tool back under control and have him rotting at the Dursley's.

"Now _Mr. Lovegood_," Harry hissed the name like it was a curse. "He lost all rights to his daughter, and _sold_ her to me." Harry growled even thinking of the man made him angry. "I adopted Luna as my younger sister and a member of the Potter family. As Lord Potter I am her guardian till she turns seventeen." Harry smiled sweetly knowing Luna would get to leave too.

Severus blanched realizing what an insult he had directed towards Harry yesterday and knowing this a thread of worry wound itself in his stomach. Lucius while he would never admit it was proud of the young Lord before him; he knew just how to hand himself and testy situations. Riddle was too lost in thought to pay any attention to his surroundings he was trying to think of a way to get himself out of this situation, and Draco was just pleased to see somebody get Dumbledore at his own game.

Dumbledore sighed four students had just escaped his grasps, he wasn't about to let his other tool get away. "Severus, my boy, you can't leave, your under contract." Harry looked at Severus out of the corner of his eye; he couldn't go in and solve this problem he had to know his mate could handle himself.

Severus shook himself and sent a quick look at Harry who was fussing over a shaking Luna. "I have many holidays that I may take, after I return on February 4th I will still have three days left, sir." Snape stared at the man's eyebrows not letting himself be caught with Legimancy even if he was the best Occulmens in the room.

Dumbledore was kicking himself, if he had waited to talk about this in his office he could have kicked the others out of the room so he could guilt or threaten Snape into staying but no he had to do this here in the Great Hall. Sighing the Headmaster used an untraceable glammer to make himself look older and nodded. "Of course Severus how could I forget, I hope you have a wonderful holiday, all of you." He tried his winning grandfatherly smile again.

Harry didn't acknowledge the man and just turned to leave. He would have been happy if that was the end but no just as a Gryffindor shot a curse at Harry, Luna fell to the ground screaming and clutching her head. Harry cast a simple shield not noticing as he did it wandlessly and wordlessly, the spell getting absorbed he rushed to his little sister. The spell

Hermione hissed under her breath and drew her wand as the other students tried to panic. Harry was oblivious to everything but his screaming sister. "Nobody move, and don't make a sound." Her voice was quiet and mincing.

Luna had tears streaming down her face as visions of horrible things assaulted her mind; the potion had worn off early than she thought it would. She hardly noticed her big brother picking her up or that they were running out the Great Hall to their rooms. Thankfully blissful unconsciousness finally caught her in its black blanketed web.

Draco, Lucius, Severus and Tom followed after the two, Hermione watching their back. Neville and Blaise were worried about their friends so they followed Hermione out. She let them come knowing Harry would understand. Severus felt awful the poor girl was obviously ill and he had insulted not only her but Harry too.

The door for their room's burst open on its own, but Harry paid it no heed he just marched right through. Luna was still screaming and crying like no tomorrow as visions to horrible to speak of flashed before her over and over again.

Harry rushed her to his bed, were he placed her gently and pulled the blankets over her shivering, screaming, crying form. Luna curled up on herself and Harry went to his potion cupboard in his bathroom. Hurrying he grabbed the potion labeled Luna and went back to his little sister.

"It'll be alright, Lulu. I promise." Harry whispered fiercely. The strong young man pulled his frail little sister into his arms, and gently made her take the potion. The affects were almost instant Luna had stopped screaming but she was still crying hard. Hermione came in then while the four newly made mates watch as he rocked Luna in his arms. Neville and Blaise pushed between the idiots standing in the doorway rushing in to check on their friends. Blaise gathered the diminutive blonde in his arms whispering softly to her while she cried out the terrors of the visions she was forced to see.

"Lulu," Hermione whispered as she joined them, her eyes misty at the sight. To the men watching them they saw a family with friends who would do anything for each other, a small group of people who when one was hurt the other two felt that pain, they saw and their hearts ached.

One put his shields back up stronger than before he had watched one person who could offer him a family leave, he knew the pain and wasn't willing to watch as he was pushed away again. He turned from the image and returned to the room he had declared his own for the time being. One felt hope at the chance maybe just maybe he could be a part of that, have that love, that family. Another watched as the shields went up in the charcoal colored eyes and as the silver eyes with blue shown with hope, he just watched not knowing he put up his shields too. That man had a family at one point and he didn't want to have another even if it was being offered he knew that betrayal was always there in the background. The last man kept his face blank but was inwardly sneering at the people before him, such a useless display of emotion. Love, he didn't need it just like he didn't need a family, he was perfectly fine on his own.

~A few hours later~

Luna lay curled up next to Harry using his chest as a pillow, his hearts even beating lulling her. Hermione lay on the other side, her arm thrown across them both, and Harry rested a hand on both their shoulders think of his mates. Blaise and Neville had retune to their dorms with promises to keep an eye on things and write several letters with a reminder of what's going on.

"Harry," Luna whispered her voice hoarse.

"Yea, Lulu?" Harry answered.

"Tell me about what happened yesterday, after I went to talk to the sparkly-lambits?"

"Sure," Harry chuckled at his loony little sister. The wall across from them flicker a second then began to play yesterdays revealing moments.

*FlashBack*

_Harry picked up the necklace and held it out to Severus, the man had been glaring at him._

"_Go ahead ask your question." Harry said smoothly._

"_How did I get stuck with a dunderhead like you?" Severus sneered ignoring the part of him that wanted to apologize and beg for forgiveness immediately after that sentence left his mouth. He was so used to crushing that side of him that he just ignored it._

_Harry watched the potion master's eyes flicker, as he fought himself. He chose to ignore it this time, instead moving on to the real answers the man would want._

"_You can either be my match in soul, body, mind, or magic. Body does not mean that it's Draco right off because our bodies are the same age. Body refers to the things it has experienced, like if I got pinched and Lucius, Draco, or Tom had never been pinched before but you had you would be my match." Harry explained._

_Severus slammed the necklace down. "Don't give me riddles Potter." He spat out Harry's name like he was talking to a filthy animal. Harry couldn't help but look at Voldemort whose lips thinned at the use of his name even if the man had no idea that it was._

_Harry looked at him in silence studying his face. "Ask the necklace a specific question. Like," Harry picked up the piece of rather ancient junk that had ruined his evening. "Who is my magical match?"_

_The necklace flew out of his hand to hover in front of a very pissed off Dark Lord. "We are not equals Potter." He snarled forgetting to put in the fake hissing._

"_No, we are mates." Harry said simply not wanting to go into it with the older man at the moment._

_Severus, Lucius, and Draco looked at Harry expectantly. Voldemort threw the necklace back at Harry and he caught it deftly._

"_Who is my mind match?" He asked the necklace softly, his voice calm expressionless. The necklaces just like last time flew out of his hand to float gently in front of Lucius Malfoy. The man sneered too, but kept silent, he just wanted to observe before he added in his two knuts._

"_Go on." He handed the boy the necklace nicer than the other two but the sneer on his face showed exactly what he was thinking._

_Once again he held the necklace and asked, "Who is my match in body?" The necklace flew just like before and settled before Severus Snape._

"_That's impossible my body has been through more than yours." The angry man spat out his words not seeing the calculating look come into Harry's eyes, but the raven haired man made no move to argue with the man. Angered by his inactivity Severus dropped the necklace on the desk and got up to look at some of the books along the shelves._

_Green eyes met the innocent silver eyes and held back the flinch. Harry picked up the necklace gingerly as if it might bite and ask it the question he didn't want answered. "Who is my souls match?" The necklace flew to Draco, just as he expected. _

_Harry gave Draco a small smile and gestured for him to take the necklace out of the air. Trying to hide his shaking hands Draco grabbed it swiftly holding it tightly. They sat or stood in silence each thinking about the information they had just received._

"_So who wants to ask the necklace who the first submissive is?" Severus stilled his hand raised to take a book of the shelves. _

_Voldemort sneered he knew he was the alpha dominant so he figured he would speed up the approach of Potters horrified look as it was announced. He reached a thin pianists hand out to the younger Malfoy for him to pass it over._

"_I'll do it." The man's newly restored face flickered into view and settled revealing a man with soft blue eyes rimmed in blood red, with a nose, plump lips, and luscious dark brown almost black hair. He looks just like he did when he was seventeen. Not noticing the looks he was getting from the other four in the room he asked away. "Who is the first submissive?" _

_The necklace flew off his open palm to rest in front of Draco Malfoy again. Harry gave the boy who was shaking even worse than before another weak smile but he didn't see it he was too busy looking to his father hoping he wasn't going to be disowned for being a sub. Draco's fathers face was closed and passive, the man knew his son would be a sub he just hadn't thought he would be the first. Seeing he wouldn't get help from his father Draco turned to his godfather who wasn't even looking at him just tracing a finger along the edges of the books._

_Heart racing Draco turned to Harry the lesser of the two evils you could say and Harry gave him a smile as he nodded to the necklace. Draco didn't even touch it he just whispered in a quivering voice, "W-who is the s-se-second submissive?" The necklace left its spot in front of Draco's face and he let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding in a huge whoosh._

_Harry fought to keep his face passive as the bloody necklace went a floated just above Severus Snapes head. The man hadn't turned around just looked up a bit and looked as if he was wiping his face. Some time passed before anyone made any move to get his attention._

"_Sir?" Draco ventured and Snape turned around, his normally pale face had a tiny trace of pink along the edges and his eyes were if possible even darker than before. He looked like a man who was told he was going to die in minutes._

_Severus tossed the necklace in the air and whispered his voice hoarse. "Who is the third dominant?"_

_It went straight to Lucius Malfoy who wasted no time in asking. "Who is the alpha dominant?"_

_Everyone sucked in a breath as the necklace flew between both Voldemort and Harry, before I went to rest in front of Harry's nose. _

_There was a moment of silence as everyone in the room looked at the necklace except Harry who was watching as Tom Riddle faded from view and Voldemort screeched. "No!" His wand was out before Lucius, Severus or Draco could react but Harry had known it would happen and had his wand leveled at Voldemort's face._

_The Dark Lord seethed his breath coming out in hisses. "You will never be my dominant."The man hissed in parceltongue, but he wasn't done he sent several nasty dark curses at Harry._

_Harry sighed he had expected that. He waved away the curses with practiced ease; this didn't escape Lucius' or Severus' notice, and looked with calm green eyes into the angry red eyes of one of his subs. "You don't have a choice you can either submit or be raped because if we don't consummate the bond willingly before two months are up the necklace's magic will step up to get it done, and I refuse to rape anyone. So you will submit." Harry watched his four mates' faces for a moment before he stood ignoring the angry Dark Lord for the moment. _

_Draco was shaking on the inside he didn't want to be raped but he had never seen men as attractive and now it was his only option. He closed his eyes quickly for a few seconds and moved on quickly pushing the thought from his mind._

"_Follow me I'll show you your rooms for tonight." Draco made a face. "You have to stay within twenty-five feet of me till we consummate the bond." Harry supplied the boy with his explanation tiredly. "Voldemort if you attack me behind my back I will punish you." _

_The other three turned to see the blushing Lord who averted his once more blue eyes holding his wand pointed at his dominant. Somewhere deep inside the Lord a voice pushed to the front answering for him. "Yes dominant." It said before Voldemort could even stop it. Needless to say the others were a bit shock and worried at the sudden submissive behavior._

_Harry led them to their rooms, they all got their own. Harry's room was at the end of the hall with Luna's on the left and then Draco's, then Severus' on Harry's right was Hermione's room then Lucius' and Voldemorts. Nobody got any restful sleep that night._

*End Flashback*

Luna giggled hysterically. "That was so romantic, Harry." She finally got out between giggles.

Hermione and Harry snorted. "If you say so, Lulu." Harry shook the girls off him and crawled over Hermione.

"How bout I make you some ice cream?" He bribed the girls, who shared a look.

"You just want us out of your bed." Hermione pouted. Luna nodded blonde hair bouncing everywhere.

"Fine no ice cream for you." Harry smirked as he turned around and walked toward the door. There where twin creeks and the girls were running past him to get to the kitchen first.

Lucius leaned against his doorway watching them race past Draco who was walking back to his room to do his homework. Harry nodded at them both and followed his girls at a much slower pace. Voldemort's door was still shut and locked and Severus seemed to have taken up a roost in his library. Harry was worried about Severus who was burring himself in books. Perhaps he could-

His thoughts were interrupted by his loud sister's yell, "Harry hurry up or there'll been none for you!"

Smiling a bit Harry started off for the kitchen at a quicker pace but he stopped to ask Draco who reappeared with lots of books in hand if he wanted any ice cream.

"No." Draco whispered softly like he was afraid to anger his dominant.

"Alright if you want some later you know where the kitchen is." Harry gave out and went to the kitchen momentarily putting his mates out of his mind, just for an ice cream break, then he could worry.


	3. Traveling and Fainting

The next morning Harry got a rude awakening, Luna was bouncing on his stomach and Hermione was jumping on the bed next to them. It felt like an earthquake had hit just his black satin covered cloud. "Ugh, Lu, 'Mione." Harry groaned.

"Harr-ry wake uuuuup." Luna whined pocking him in the ribs, his upper chest bare and contrasting nicely against his emerald green bedspread.

"Don't wanna." Harry groaned and turned over hiding under his pillow.

Luna and Hermione shared a glance, they nodded as one. Slipping off the bed they walked loudly to the door were they slammed it shut not worried about waking the other four house quests and turned to watch their brother. He lazily snuggled down into his covers going right back to sleep. Leering, both girls snuck up to the foot of his bed and grabbed a hand full of his smooth blankets.

Whispering they counted. "One, two, three." They ripped the blankets off the bed revealing their half-naked brother to the cool morning air. Lulu giggled hysterically, her blonde hair bouncing happily. Together they ambushed him. The bed bounced under them and Harry groaned again.

"You two are pure evil." He glared- squinted as he couldn't see. Hermione jammed his glasses on his face and pushed him off the bed. His scars flickered in the candle light. Each room had three of four large white candles floating like the Great Hall, illuminating the room. The two girls paid his scars no mind, they were used to them and how each summer he seemed to get more. No more of that though, he was a registered adult meaning no more Dursley's.

Luna skipped to the door humming something like that poem by that Poe person, she was always saying something about his work, something about it being "simply wonderful". Hermione threw a shirt at Harry who promptly put it on, it was a long sleeve green cotton v-neck.

"Hurry up Harry, we want pancakes!" Hermione demanded as she left the room the door still wide open. The half asleep half dressed boy chuckled, pulled on some slacks, socks, and his favorite dragon hide boots with waved a hand and the room began to pack itself and headed towards the kitchen. 'Who knew my sisters were so bossy?' He thought.

Draco walked out of his room too; it was the basic guestroom a full sized canopy bed in dark blues with dark blue curtains, a black wood desk, an empty wardrobe and an empty book shelf. As they were leaving that morning he had no chance to redecorate, so it was still the same, much like the room Severus, Lucius and Tom have. All of their rooms were nice neutral blue colors. Draco had apparently transfigured his robes because they looked a little wrinkled.

"Did I hear someone say pancakes?" Draco asked way to awake this early in the morning. He smiled even if his face showed a blank mask you could clearly see the brightness in his eyes. "Will there be coffee?"

Sighing Harry nodded. "Yes the girls decided it was pancakes for breakfast." Harry shook his head a bit looking at the pale purple wall slowly getting lost in thought. "Any requests?" Harry asked on auto-pilot.

"How 'bout chocolate chip pancakes…" Draco answered nervously he had never had such a strange conversation with his rival turned mate. "And coffee?"

Harry nodded, and then wandered off to the kitchen still lost in thought; Draco followed his boots barely making a sound as they glided across the plush black carpet lining the halls. He completely missed the looks of concern from Draco or the angry glared sent at Draco from the shadows. Pancakes were made both chocolate chip and blueberry, with a small fruit salad on the side.

The unlikely group sat in silence well forgetting the occasional noise from Luna who was making dinosaur sounds as she cut her pancakes into crumple-horn snorcrack shapes and eating them. Hermione had already finished eating and was sitting with a towel out in front of her and had one of her guns in pieces, she appeared to be cleaning it. Harry was poking his food and staring off into space, reflecting. To say Draco was a little freaked out would be a large understatement.

The nice brown square plates with little cherry blossoms were practically licked clean, but Harry's food rested heavy in his stomach. The little lord was going to have to tell his mates they were they were staying because they knew it wasn't going to be Hogwarts. He really wasn't looking forward to inviting the aggravating lord Malfoy the dark lord and his least favorite teacher into his home, Draco would do just fine as he seemed to be making an attempt to accept the bond, but the other three. Well he had his work cut out for him.

Dobby appeared just as Lucius walked through the door. "Everything but your potion lab and the book your bond mate wanted to read is packed, Master Harry." He bowed low, his new suit depicting his alliance to the Potter family shining brightly.

"Thank you Dobby go wait at the house for us we will be there momentarily." Was Harry's absent minded reply.

"Winky wants me to be telling yous that Madam Yadkin and her daughter are already there." Dobby bowed again and popped out.

Luna giggled brightly waved her fork at Hermione. "Ooh your lover beat us there." Hermione fought the blush but it was a losing battle. Quick handed she put her favorite gun back together and stood, her red wood chair crashing to the ground. She dashed out of the room where she was heading; well she didn't even know herself.

Lucius had adopted a calm silent demeanor around his dominant as if he was pliant to the doms choice, but he didn't know Harry wasn't blind, or that he knew exactly what he was thinking. Even Harry knew to listen to his slytherin side. Lucius believed he was going to win his way into his doms heart first, be his confidant, and perhaps make him get rid of the mud-blood and blood traitor, while he got a good lay. He envisioned the day and knew it would be just like his dreams.

Harry sighed and pulled his occulmency shields up higher he really didn't want to hear that mans thoughts. Annoyed and tired Harry left the kitchen to find everything was gone it looked empty, desolate. An ache settled into his chest, he would miss these rooms, he shook it off now was not the time for such foolish notions. He would be back here in two months time anyway.

Ignoring the sense of foreboding Harry went to his potions lab the only place left unpacked.

~Lines~

Severus Snape was a very well known potion master being the youngest to ever achieve his mastery tended to do that to you, but as he looked around the lab he had to wonder how P-Ha- his dom could get such horrible marks in potions class when all the potions in this lab were made by his hands, he could tell. Everything in the room was saturated in his aura. He had Wolfsbane, Felix Felicis, and even Veritaserum in his private stock. It was appalling to think the near worst potion maker in his class was just _pretending_ to be so bad.

Grumbling Severus swooped through the room not touching anything just looking to see what the boy- no young lord had gathered for his personal potion lab. Only his many years as a spy kept him from gasping out loud when he found fresh basilisk venom and hide in the storage cupboard. He couldn't remember anyone selling basilisk parts for nearly five years now so how had Harry gotten any and fresh parts as well.

"You can touch it, you know, it won't break." The young lords voice broke his musings and he spun around like a guilty child, had grasping his black cloak and the red wood door. Severus just barely kept in his startled cry.

The look on the potion masters face told Harry that laughing would be a bad reaction so he just smiled. "Want to help me pack my lab?" Harry pulled out a large bottomless bag that would hold as his potions and ingredients.

He hummed in reply but made no move to say he would.

Tom who sat in the corner on the only stool read his book calmly but was watching the two people react thinking 'How foolish one necklace could make some people'. He plotted because there was no way he was going to give up his plan to take over the Wizarding world.

~Line~

Everything was packed, when they had gotten to the Slytherin dorm rooms they found that Dobby had already gotten Draco's things and had taken the to the new house. Severus' rooms were much the same everything was pack down to the last teabag except his potions lab. Which Severus and Harry took care of easily.

Once Severus and Harry finished packing both luxurious potion labs they headed back to the kitchen were Hermione was showing Draco how to hold a gun and Lucius, thinking he was being sneaky, stood in a corner glaring at them. Too bad Harry was pretty good at seeing the unseen.

"Well everything's packed." Like that told the people gathered anything. "We'll be staying in Ravenclaw Manor –"

Severus and Draco actually gasped. "Ravenclaw Manor? But that would mean-" Draco looked at Harry with an unreadable expression.

Lucius seethed his mate didn't even acknowledge him, so he interrupted the silence. "What about our things?" He barely kept his rage under control but Luna still felt it and was tense.

The green eyed lord held in a sigh, looks like Lucius was going to be the first to 'test' him. "Dobby has already gathered Draco's things, and has had Severus' house elf pack all of his things. Except for his potion lab which we were going to get before we stopped by Malfoy Manor gather your things. Then we would head towards the place Tom was living in to get his things." His answered lacked certain details like the fact that the trip to Malfoy Manor was also so he could remove Narcissa, or the side trip they were going to make to drop 'Mione and her lover off at Paris. It was moments like this that Harry thanked Merlin for the invention of Portkeys.

Hermione held up an old box, had Harry's sides splitting, it was a box for rubber ducky's. "Touch the box." Harry got out between chuckles. Draco scrambled out of his chair as gracefully as he could to get to the box, acting like they might have left them. Harry saw it but chose not to react; he would need to talk with his mate, privately.

Lucius and Severus ambled over taking their time and looking refined, but Tom scowled. The fools actual thought they could give him orders! The man held in a laugh and the young alpha glared heavily. "Tom we're leaving get over here."

There it was the first order Harry gave him through the bond, and he powerless to fight it. Resistant as he was his body moved for him. The next thing he knew he was touching the box and look at his alpha for praise. Harry smiled at the rather innocent young man, knowing he would be able to be the mate the silver eyes seemed to be him to be.

Hermione must have spoken the activation code as he stared at Draco because the next second the seven people were pulled through a straw and spit out in the foyer of Malfoy Manor. Cold white tiles match walls that were as equally cold white, barren with the exception of a few paintings that cried to the three who had never then them before 'We're here cause we're expensive'. Anyone who had never been to the manor might have mistaken the Malfoys for art lovers but Hermione, Lulu and Harry had all met the Malfoys at their worst so they knew it was all an act.

Lucius stepped up and strutted swiftly down the hall, not saying so much as a word to his 'guests', sadly he didn't know he had just grievously insulted his doms but acting like they weren't worth even a few words.

Severus held in a wince, he knew what his old friend had just done and hoped he would be part of the back lash. Draco looked puzzled at Harry his new alpha, he tilted his head to the side like a confused dog something had made him angry but what? All his father had done was walk away, how did that make him angry? Draco shook his neatly styled golden locks ruffling; he didn't really have an answer to either question.

Tom saw one of his subs walk away without so much as a backwards glance, and to say he was displeased with his favorite death eater would be an understatement. Lucius had just earned himself a punishment he really wouldn't like. The dark lords hand itch to curse him but he held it in to see how the young alpha would handle this, if he would do anything at, or if he would let the little fool get away with such an insult. Plus he had a book in parceltongue to read, it was one he didn't have.

Green, the color of the killing curse, the Slytherin house and Harry Potter's eyes a color that brought fear when used just right. Harry felt his whole body scream with the urge to punish his wayward mate, to show him he would be respectful to his alpha, his Dom, his _master._

Magic rippling under his skin Harry led the group after his difficult mate, determine to teach him something new.

~Scene Change~

They walked through the immaculate halls and into Lucius Malfoys office to find the man crudely ordering his house elves around. "Gamy go and pack my cloths enough for two months!"

Luna was shaking and flinching violently at every sound, she always reacted terribly to any kind of anger, it caused frightening flash backs to nightmarish visions that are best forgotten. Hermione held her close as they trailed after Harry; she knew all too well that Luna didn't need to be around Harry especially when he was this angry. They both stopped in front of a portrait of Chara and Capella the twin daughters of the Polaris family; they were both married to Malfoys but their husbands mysteriously died before they could have any children. "Excuse me?" Hermione asked speaking to the two smirking women; they looked like the cat that got the canary.

"Ma'am?" She tried again. "Could you tell us how to get to the gardens?" Her perky pink lips twitched as the ladies shared a look much like the Weasley twins.

"Don't call us Ma'am ever again and maybe we will." They spoke at once and it was way creepier then when the red headed twins did it. Luna smiled weakly at the women and nodded. "Alright," Said the witch on the right her silver eyes alight with a mischievous glow perfectly matching the smirk on her plush pink lips but belying the luscious curls of perfectly orderly blond hair on her head. "It's just back the way you came," Her equally as beautiful identical twin took over. "Through the great big green doors." They pointed and everything.

Feeling like they had been left out of the loop both Hermione and Luna left the hall and head out to where the rose bushed surrounded a gazebo.

~Line~

Harry on the other hand just got even angrier as his mate didn't even acknowledge that he had entered the room, he sat his aristocratic bum down in his large high back black chair behind his huge caramel colored desk leafing through some paperwork.

There was no furniture in the room besides his desk, chair, and book shelves. Nodding to himself Harry summoned a large couch and seated himself. A simple look at Draco and Severus had them sitting down on either side of him; Draco on the left next to the arm of the chair and Severus on the right leaving just enough room for Tom to sit with them. Surprisingly enough he did just that, watching as Harry sat apparently waiting.

Harry relaxed against the couch on hand rest in his lap the other thrown over a very nerves Draco Malfoys shoulders. He ran gentle fingers threw his hair but Draco stayed tense.

They sat there in silence for a while Lucius obliviously waiting for them to speak and they were patiently waiting for Lucius to speak. Finally Harry did "Draco why don't you take Severus and go find my wayward sisters."

The young Malfoy breathed a sigh of relief and stood. Severus stood as well even if he was a little reluctant to leave; he wanted to know how his alpha would punish the foolish man. He walked slowly out of the office hoping his alpha would change his mind and let him stay, he didn't.

Tom's curiosity was piquet what was the little alpha planning. The old dark lord most certainly wasn't expecting what happened next, he had foolishly thought it would be something worth kicking the submissives out for.

"Lucius…" Harry said as he glided toward the blond. Who inside was shaking uncontrollable but kept his Malfoy mask on to stay calm.

"Your behavior just moments ago…" Harry shook his head and leant against the large desk so he stood right next to the seated man. "Was appalling. You would think pure-bloods would know how to act in situations such as this." Harry shook his head knowing he couldn't punish his mate like he wanted as there was no trust between them so he settled for treating him like a child.

Lucius kept his mask together doing everything he could to keep from falling to the calming tan carpet and begging for forgiveness from both his doms. Strangely enough his punishment would have been worse if he had. It would be him admitting he knew what he did was wrong, that he was a sub that deserved punishment; it would be Lucius Malfoy admitting he knew better but did it anyway.

Harry sighed inwardly 'Why did he have to have the mates who were determined to make his life harder than ever before' he thought. "Lucius…" He didn't even get a chance to start his long lecture as right then Draco came racing into the room looking panicked.

"Harry…" He gasped. "Luna…collapsed…hurt….help…" Harry ran out of there as fast as he could. Lucius and Tom shared a look, even if Tom was angry at the blonde man he knew the aristocrat would understand the skeptical look on his face. The boy, their alpha had just run out of the room after a girl, without so much as a look at the others.

Harry found Luna fast asleep with Hermione pillowing the little blonde head on her lap. Luna looked alright but they couldn't know for sure. Working quickly Harry conjured a quill and parchment. The set was already scribbling away documenting everything he wanted to get done written there neatly. Dobby seemed to know he was wanted and appeared. The group of people waited for the raven hair youth to speak.

"Dobby, as the Head Elf of the Potter-Black family you will make sure these instructions are followed to the letter, alright." He didn't have time to deal with his wayward matre in person so Dobby would have to do for now so he passed the large list of things to the elf, who was all too happy to serve.

The list was as followed:

_Make sure Lucius and Draco have all they need from this manor_

_Remove Miss Black and some of her clothes, only the jewelry she is wearing and other basic requirement to the cottage in Magical Manchester_

_Explain to Miss Black her allowance and her necessity for a job_

_Give all Malfoy house elves a break_

_Tell them they are not to answer Lucius Malfoys calls until given my permission and have them make new uniforms (use Malfoy money to buy the fabric)_

_Put Lucius Malfoy in his room and do not let him out until dinner upon arrival to Ravenclaw Manor, he is to return to his rooms after every meal and only allowed out for meals_

_Get the things Tom will need for his stay _

Dobby nodded his large ears flopping, and practically hopped to it. Harry watch with little amusement and turned his thoughts to his precious little sister wondering why she was being punished like this. Carefully the green eyed youth pick the blonde up from the ground where she had laid and cradled her gently; she was just there like a life sized doll.

Hermione the brightest witch of their age felt like crying her family was barely holding it together. Luna was hurting and the only solution to her problem would leave her a squib, in the eyes of many no better than a muggle. No matter how hard she looked it seemed that her brother and sister's lives were going to get worse before they got better. With an aura of calm understanding Hermione let her chocolate brown eyes rest on them and choked back a cry. Her brother looked like an avenging angel hold their sister like that, and Luna well Lu looked… dare she even think it… she looked dead.

"Oh," came a gasping voice behind her and she spun wand in her right hand, gun in her left prepared to protect them. Hermione felt like hit herself, she had let go, let the rest of the world fade, she had gotten distracted and sadly in her line of work vigilance was the deciding factor between life and death. Thank Merlin it was only Draco, no wait Lucius, Severus, and Riddle were walking up as well, _great_.

Nerves on edge and feeling jumpy Hermione put away her gun but kept her wand out, as Mad-eye would say 'Constant Vigilance'. It didn't help that she could feel eyes on her, watching, waiting; it was making the hair on the nap of her neck stand on end.

"Mione, the portkey if you will?" He whispered as his mates approached, today was not going as planned and it was draining his reserves. She nodded and pulled out a dagger with runes carved in it. Harry made sure he and Luna were touching the dagger and with a look to his mates they grabbed on as well, none of them saying a single thing just doing as their mate directed. Harry was pleased to see it happen.

~Ravenclaw Manor~

Landing softly just outside the manors great front doors, they were ornate in design much like Hogwarts except it was a large carving of a woods with several ravens and crows sitting among the branches, the birds eyes moved as if to watch the groups every breath. Harry and Hermione ignored them more worried about the sleeping witch Harry was carrying. Lulu's attacks were getting worse and she was sleeping more and more at this rate she would lose everything. Hermione pushed the grand doors open and allowed everyone to pass through before locking and boarding everything up again. It was unnecessary but a tradition and the house-elves thought it was one to be upheld.

Sighing Harry walked with silent steps disappearing into the labyrinth like halls. Hermione watched her brother stalk off and couldn't help but notice the tension in his shoulders like the world rested there, and for a while it has. Most Gryffindors wore their hearts on their sleeves but Harry has always been different, his heart was hidden behind so many walls that the first person to see it would truly be blessed. Face showing pain and sorrow Hermione looked at the men whom Harry would have to trust.

Draco perhaps the most innocent of the four men was shaken by the show of emotion from the girl and the lack of emotion from his alpha. He lost all the color in his face, and it was already pale to begin with. Hermione saw his reaction though and whipped her face clean, faster than any slytherin could, granted she was trained by the best.

"This way." She didn't look any of the other men in the eye or even see the expression on their faces. If she had she would have seen the well masked worry in Severus' eyes or the anger dancing like fire in Lucius' eyes or the most confusing the odd pondering expression on Riddles face.


	4. Exhausting Arguments

_My mom's still hurt and I'll be staying with her for a while we used our rainy day money to make the move a whole lot faster and I started working on my next chapter. It has taken forever to just get this done but I tried my hardest to get even this little bit so please enjoy._

Updated: 8/28/2014

CH. 4

The four Slytherins were curious, they had caught the blonde girl and the raven haired man talking about the other girl several times now and each time the two would stop and stare as they approached. It hit every suspicious button in a Slytherins body. Those two Gryffindors were up to something and the newly added Slytherins just hoped it wasn't going to make their lives any harder.

Hermione sat down on a deep navy blue loveseat across from and equally blue couch that the four men could fit on easily and waited. The room they had entered would be the first of many and was truly beautiful. There were large satin drapes in all shades of blue from royal blue to sky blue and they covered the walls. Silver candelabrum's stood tall in every corner matching the large crystal and silver chandelier hanging above them.

'A room definitely pleasing to the eye' Severus couldn't help but think. He pulled his occlumency tight, he was in the Dark Lord's presence and an unguarded mind could be disastrous. The spy gave a calm exterior but inside he was sweating bullets and panicking like a little girl who couldn't find her mummy.

Draco let his mask fall into place, a reflex that happened when he was afraid or stressed and this new area was making him panic. His nerves were on end, the smallest noise would make him jump and jump he did when Harry burst through the door looking haggard.

The youth flopped into the seat next to Hermione but somehow made it look graceful. He sighed and rubbed a calloused hand across his face, trying to wipe away the stress.

Lucius scoffed on the inside, carefully not to expose his thoughts and kept calm outwardly anyway. 'Such a pathetic mate he will make, the boy wasn't a pureblood and he definitely wasn't proper husband material.' The man didn't know he was broadcasted his thoughts loud and clear to his alpha. The blonde lord wasn't happy and he definitely wasn't going to put up with it too bad he was about to be even more unhappy.

"Harry," 'Mione whispered. "How's Luna?"

"She'll be alright but we will have to do the ritual tomorrow." Harry answered from behind his hand. This caught everyone attention, maybe now the new men could learn something about Harry Potter's 'little sister'.

"But the potions are suppose to-" Hermione stressed.

"The bloody potions aren't working anymore; Hermione and Luna can't handle it she's getting sick." Harry's voice was harsh and left no room for input.

"What potion, what's going on with Loo-Luna and why aren't you answering me?" Draco finally exclaimed tired of being out of the loop.

"Yes, Potter, enlighten us." Riddle purred at his alpha.

"It's Harry and Luna's sick." The raven snapped glaring at Tom, how the man could not understand the delicate balance they were trying to establish, was beyond Harry.

"We got that much." Severus added, he could practically see his alpha restrain himself from doing something, what, he really didn't know.

Harry sighed heavily and looked at the four men who were just shoved unceremoniously into his life. "Lulu," He really didn't want to tell them but they had to know so they wouldn't bring it up again. "Luna is a Horror Seer."

They all reacted in stages Draco was confused he didn't know what that was, Lucius was shocked to find such a rare type of seer so close to him, Severus was horrified the poor girl was being tortured with sight, and Tom, well he was amused.

That last one was the final straw Harry was pissed off. "You bastard don't be amused by that! How would you like to be assaulted with horrible visions of people be starved, beaten, tortured, killed, or raped and feel every minute of it as if all of it was happening to you!" He panted, standing right in front of the Dark Lord his magic pulsing around the room keeping Tom in his seat quiet and frozen.

No one moved. Harry's words seemed to settle in slowly Draco reacted first; he was leaning over the side of the sofa retching violently. A house elf, whose name Draco didn't know, came and cleaned up his mess quickly. Unable to just sit and watch his mate be violently ill Harry went to the little blonde.

Carefully so as not to spook the poor boy Harry scooped him up into his lap. Holding Draco securely in his arms Harry soothingly combed his fingers through the blonde's silky hair. Everyone was shaking. They sat in silence for a while and Severus unknowingly leaned toward his alpha seeking comfort as well. The angry words tumbling through his mind over and over again. The old potions master was horrified to find three teenagers dealing with such a problem.

Tom for all his Dark Lord ways took all his strength not to become a shuddering blubbering mess not only had he made his alpha very angry with him but he had learned something absolutely horrible. Horror seers were extremely rare and weren't documented other than the creation of such a seer meant three life sentences in Azkaban. His eyes widened the girl's father… He held in his gasp but was shaking inside the poor child. For the first time in a long time Tom felt sorry for another person but he masked it scowling he was a Dark Lord he didn't have time to feel sorry for the girl. Unfortunately Tom couldn't hold on for long and slowly Voldemort wormed his way back into the room.

It was both lucky and sad that the five men had become a large bond when only one seemed to know what he was doing, the other four had no idea they weren't shielding their minds from their alpha. So you can imagine Harry's reaction the Lucius' next thoughts.

Lucius on the other hand was disgusted he wanted to leave how dare his pathetic son disgrace the Malfoy name but reacting in such a way, who cared about some stupid little girl. She wouldn't benefit them in anyway so what did it matter. He kept his calm and cool exterior while he waited for his foolish mates to come to their senses.

The atmosphere in the room dropped again going from sad comforting to angry. Harry could feel Lucius' disgust and didn't truly know what to do with the man who was riding his last nerves. Draco started shaking in his arms again and Harry realized he was letting his anger leak into the room; he took a deep breath and sent reassuring feeling back into the room instantly. Harry couldn't really tell what got the little blonde first the rapid emotion changes or today was just exhausting him but the next thing Harry knew he had a sleeping mate cuddling him in his lap.

"Well at least you know he trusts you." Hermione giggled.

Harry scowled at her. "Isn't your lover and her mother running around here somewhere?"

It was Hermione's turn to scowl. "Yea, knowing her she probably got lost." She let her brother get away with changing the conversation and stood to search for her clumsy girlfriend. With a small smile at the cuddling blonde Hermione strolled out of the room leaving the five men to themselves.

An awkward silence descended on the mated group and Harry just held his youngest mate securely, hoping to make him feel at home. "Alrighty," Harry stood, gave the three men a look and nodded at the door. "This way, then. I'll show you to the rooms that will be you're here in the manor and give you some basic rules and warnings."

"Warnings?" Severus couldn't help but ask, inside he sighed in relief that his voice hadn't trembled when he asked. He didn't want them to know he was a virgin at his age it wouldn't be good, they'd probably laugh at him.

While Severus was mentally tearing himself down he was unknowing broad casting his thoughts to his mates, Harry felt it and shut the other three off they didn't need to hear each other's thoughts not when they don't have any trust between them yet.

"Yes, first warning don't enter the rooms with black doors; second warning if you do enter you will not like what you find or what your punishment is for entering my rooms." Harry let them think for a bit. "I'll tell Draco these things in the morning, I suppose. Some rules now… Oh, a house-elf will show you were breakfast is held but it's not mandatory you eat with me, neither is lunch you could eat in the kitchen or your rooms if you like. Dinner is mandatory though you will eat with me and you must eat at least three meals a day no skipping meal, unless you're sick but then you should come see me or send a house-elf." As Harry filled them in they walked down a long hall up two flights of stairs and past many different colored doors, they finally stopped in front of a nice light green door.

As if it knew they were there the door swung open revealing a pleasant room decorated in light greens, blues, and browns. A large queen sized four poster bed stood in the middle of the circular room with windows on either side above the end tables. Black satin sheets, large fluffy comforter, and several squishy pillows adorned the bed elegantly. Making his way into the room Harry laid his mate down in the center and tucked him in with tender care. After a wave of his hand Harry had his little mate wrapped in blue silk pajamas, snuggling into his bed still fast asleep. While his other three mates decided to gather in the walk way not sure if they were sharing this room or what was really going on but they kept their silence encase they woke up the sleeping male.

A large mahogany desk took up the spot across from the bed, in the room resting against the wall were a large wardrobe, a dresser with a mirror framed with carvings of snakes, two empty book shelves and another light green door leading to a large bathroom that looked like a copy of the perfects bath at Hogwarts. Draco's trunk and other things from Hogwarts sat at the end of his bed, packed.

Harry wrote a quick note and set it on the little end table by the bed with Draco's wand.

_Draco_

_I will come find you in the morning. This is your bedroom,  
>Please use your time to unpack some of your things<br>if you would like a house-elf will come to assist you.  
>Please don't wander the halls I don't want you to get lost.<em>

_~Harry_

Simple, short sweet and to the point, with that done the older men left the room. The three Slytherins were fully prepared to get slammed with a thousand rules and then some now that their sleeping mate was gone.

"Follow me, I'll show you to your rooms." He whispered even though he knew Draco wouldn't hear him.

Harry smiled to himself as he escorted them to what he hoped would be rooms that they like he had after all just one day to pull together things from other rooms to make them just right and even then it was a bit of a stretch all things considered. He really did want them to like the rooms he had hand-picked for them but he knew he wouldn't receive any thanks after all none of the men he was mated to really want to be there in the first place.


	5. Punishment and Heart Throbs

Updated: 8/28/2014

The little group of wanderers went two steps down the hall, took a sharp left and stopped right outside a pleasant portrait of a beautiful child. The little girl had a green spring dress on, long curly black locks, vibrant blue eyes, and was smiling shyly at them. Skillfully hiding her fangs, that is until she spoke.

"Oh, you're quit right Harry he does look like Uncle Vlad!" She gushed giggling madly, her voice tinkling like wind chime she was named after.

"Severus these are your rooms, this," he gestured to the girl in the painting. "is Seferino Kari Non-Mortale." She grinned at the surly potions master cheekily a blush rising to her pale face.

"AH!" Severus spun to look at Harry then back at the girl, mouth gaping.

"Yes, its one of those two." Harry smiled pleased that he had shocked his mate.

"How did you come across a painting of one of the most famous vampiric Potion Mistress' to exist?" He raised an eye brow at his mate utterly shocked.

"Rini's an old friend." Harry answered but wouldn't elaborate. Tom forced his way forward enough that just his eyes changed and both he and Voldemort were shocked to find the little alpha had such a connection to the vampires, perhaps he could be useful after all. The man had to force down a chuckle like the little brat would let him use his_ friends_ like that.

Harry smiled at the flabbergasted potion master and said "You can set the password later for now have a look at your rooms." The door swung open revealing pleasant rooms decorated in black and white with small embellished emerald colors thrown in and Rini giggled.

The floor was a solid black stone Severus didn't recognize, while all the furniture was blood wood, a dark brown on the outside but when nicked or carved into the wood looked as if it was bleeding. Severus Snapes new bed was a large king four poster set next to a large white fire place and sitting area. He had to bedside tables, a wardrobe, a dresser with a large plain mirror, a desk, a coffee table, an end table, a whole wall covered in book shelves and if you checked the bathroom several cabinets all made out of blood wood. His room was also larger then Draco's, it could easily fit a hundred fifty people shoulder to shoulder when emptied.

In front of the roaring fire was a square rug of a lush green color leading to the coffee table. Two black leather armchairs and a leather sofa sat around it being warmed by the glow of the fire. This cozy seating area was just ten steps from the bed and Severus' wall of book shelves and his desk set facing the room with a plush desk chair of black leather behind it. His desk already had a stationary set sitting on top ready to go.

Back to the bed though, it appeared to have been specially made just for the potion master. The mattress was clothed in white satin sheets and soft velvet comforter and several luxuriant pillows of white and black decorated the top. To most pure-bloods the room would be to plain but that was just what this potion master liked.

"How…?" The man trailed off unable to finish his sentence, but he wondered how Harry could know him well enough to decorate his room in such a manner.

"The necklace gives me a mind link to you four," All three men in the room turned sharp eyes to their alpha. "No I don't use the link to invade your minds to find your deepest secrets." One of them snort. "You can believe me if you want to besides the link lets me hear your thoughts at the moment I would have to go through your occlumency barriers to get to anything else."

Severus and Voldemort checked their shields to find them untouched. "I had a lot of thinking to do last night and a few things to finish so I stayed awake well… your dreams were very interesting." Severus turned away he had dreamed of a home where he could belong before but his dreams always turned nightmarish.

"Thank you," Severus said his voice clipped and he moved toward the dresser and wardrobe standing side by side near the right side of the bed. Harry knew he had pushed the man so he turned to leave but before he got completely out the door he stopped.

"I will come and get you in the morning at breakfast at six; afterwards I will show you your new potion lab." He smiled at the man who gave a small nod in return running his hand across the carefully carved wood of the wardrobe.

Once in the hall Rini swung shut and smirked at the men standing there. "Run along little boys." She giggled rather evilly and batted her large blue eyes at them.

Harry for his part was used to the girl being rather creepy because she was just like her painting so he just nodded but Lucius while he would never say it out loud, he was a Malfoy after all and he had his pride, was frightened by the girl. "Well this way then." Harry interrupted the older Malfoys thoughts.

The group now down to three continued down the hall only to stop outside a room that didn't have a door. Inside plain white painted oak wood furniture decorated the room; it was as big as the room Harry once used when he lived with the Dursleys. The twin bed was a frame not four poster with a curtain just a white bed with white sheets and a white comforter. The bed was pushed into the far right corner and a grayish desk with a matching chair sat right next to the bed the room was so small that the desk touched the left wall and the twin bed. The room was long enough to allow a small trunk to fit between the foot of the bed and the wardrobe and the owner of the room still had the ability to open the wardrobe.

"Lucius-" Harry looked at his mate face expressionless.

The man had the audacity to interrupt his alpha. "This better not be my room. I am a Lord and should be given a room according to that status." The 'Lord' stated pompously.

"You get what you have earned, Lucius. As a pure-blood I had expected you to know how to act in a situation such as this, but you have disrespected me, your family's name and yourself. Yourself and your name are none of my concern but you will never disrespect me again as I have earned no such behavior from you." Harry looked up at Lucius, his face drawn in tight lines he was holding back strong urges to show Lucius just what would happen should he do something like this again.

A hand with the Potter family ring sitting on the right thumb perfectly. "Your wand." He looked directly into his mate eyes knowing he would object violently to this request and just as he thought, the aristocrat jerked away as if struck.

"No!" Taking several steps back the man tried to escape the watchful gaze of his alpha, his dom, his mate. Lucius had lost all resolve he had the little child had just insulted him deeply and it was the final straw.

"You don't really have a choice, you see the necklace didn't just make me the new head of each of my mates houses it also made you my possessions, easily sold if I no longer saw a need to keep you here. As you can't bear me any children and well your son could easily carry the Malfoy name you are rather… expendable." Harry bluffed this man was his mate and would be his equal, once he learned to play by the rules that is, and Harry could never sell anyone human or house-elf.

Lucius stared at the young lord in shock he was the older more handsome of the two Malfoys and he had just been told he was expendable! He narrowed his eyes no one insulted Lucius Gabriel Malfoy! When Harry didn't stop staring at him, the older Malfoy had to fight the urge to fidget and just give his alpha his wand and beg forgiveness. Great Merlin the boy was right he practically owned them!

"I'm not going to stand here all night Lucius." Sighing Harry shook his head and stepped toward the skittish man, who tried to step back again. Tried being the operative word. The power shoved in that stupid necklace was something to behold, Lucius Malfoy perhaps one of the most stubborn men alive was forced to concede. Unwillingly the blonde wizard handed Harry his cane that encased his wand. "Good, now this is to be your room for the next two weeks, should you behave you will get your true rooms. Until then no house-elf will answer your call, your not to use magic, and you are only allowed out of your room when eating a meal or I have need of you. Dobby put all that would need in your wardrobe and trunk; through that door you'll find your restroom; it will give you the bare necessities for now." Nodding softly Harry took the Malfoys hand and led him to his room, rubbing circles into his hand soothingly in comfort.

Too bad the man didn't take it in such a manor, he thought the boy now husband was just pitying him because it was true in this bond he wasn't needed, he was just being kept around as…as what, what did the brat need him for. Harry knew he had just played a dirty trick on the poor man going off his worst fears like that, it was cruel, but at this point it was the only thing that would even reach the man. Stubborn bastard.

Sighing inwardly Harry pushed the wizard into his room beyond the wards that prevent him from leaving without permission. "I will be by to get you in the morning, Lucius." Without another word Harry turned and began leading his oldest mate to his new room.

As they went down the hall they passed a large set of black French doors, two silver Wrynns withered and flew across the doors, they hissed angrily at the parcelmouths walking passed. "°_Where is our master? Where is he? Where is he? Where is he_? °" They winged serpents screeched at them.

"°_Being punissshhed._ °" Harry answered simply, grabbing a hand full of Voldemort's robes, and pulled him away. They came to a sudden halt in front of a grand door that looked almost like a cut out of an old gothic church, it was rather plain in its styling but had more wards then Gringotts, safety, no self harm, no spying, no entering unless you had the password, ect.

"°_The passssswordssss for you to sssset._ °" Harry hissed at Voldemort. The Dark Lord looked a little upset while he could feel the wards on the door it, he could also feel such a cold angry wave pulsing from his little alpha. What had he done to displease him?

"Po-" He started but Harry interrupted.

"Harry, my names Harry." There was movement down the hall, just the swish of a cloak or nightgown around a corner but it was enough of a distraction to Harry. "Go inside set your rooms the way you want it and I'll retrieve you in the morning."

A small tugging began to pull at Tom's heart, a bit of self-doubt danced among the other broken thoughts in the Dark Lords head. Maybe he was just a useless as Lucius, maybe his mates hated him, he wasn't worth the effort of even making a personalized set of rooms. No! Voldemort shook his head he was a Dark Lord he didn't need emotions or anything else for that matter. Stalking towards the door he hissed. "°_Silver-mouth._ °"

Just like that the door swing open to reveal…


	6. Tom and Harry's Rooms

_AN: I got a review I couldn't help but answer Lucius was a slytherin, yes but at times like after Dobby was freed Lucius tends to lose his sly slytherin features and act like the fool I know him to be. Oh and Severus is just biding his time the problems with him will arise later. Tom is a problem mostly because he's an 'all about me' type of guy, he will learn and his horcrux problem will be fixed for a hefty price. Draco is a true sub in my eyes as his father made him act like a snob or be disowned but inside he's a little sweetie. Now Harry, he's an enigma but he's easier to figure out then the rest of them. He was beaten as a child, told what to do and when to do it by the Dursley's and Dumbledore, now it's his turn to take charge of his life. Anyway, here's the story._

Updated: 8/28/2014

Large open rooms, the walls showing perfect rolling hills and leading up to dark night skies, the ceiling showing a wonderful mosaic of stars, magic making them twinkles and shine. Compared to the gorgeous paintings in both magic and art the furniture could barely keep up. The floor was covered in silver furs, every inch. This room came with stone furnishings; there was a white marble coffee table in front of a fire. The fire place itself was large and ornate in its polished black granite style. Across from the roaring flames were two large high back armchairs of leather, a purple so dark it looked black until the light hit it, were buttons would typically set there were amethyst gemstones, small but dazzling. All this was to the left of the luxurious doorway.

To the right was an equally marvelous sight. The walls in this corner were covered here by seven empty book cases, made of a stone only found in magical Egypt, Pharaohs Tempest. A beautiful stone, it was a deep grey color with swirls of cerulean and black inlaid it. The shelves were empty but inviting, as if to whisper softly 'fill me'. Several feet away from the book cases were a desk and chair. The chair looked to be the missing third from his fire place set but looked as if it belongs behind the desk so Tom made no comment on it. The desk itself was a thing of wonder, made out of two solid pillars of polished grey granite and on top was a slab of crystallized dragons blood incased in glass.

Crystallizing blood was not unheard of but this amount was… unusual. Harry thought the blood crystals were a nice touch as they matched his eyes. Voldemort took the time to sit at his new desk and found its spot facing the doorway to be adequate, for now. From his seat Tom could clearly see a large brown stone under a sun lamp next to the living room set, apparently for Nagini.

"When will my things be brought?" Tom whispered at the male standing off to the side watching.

Harry sighed remembering that the foolish stunt Lucius thought would get him somewhere and Luna having a hard time caused them to skip over getting Severus' lab and Voldemort's items from home including his lovely pet snake. "I could send a house-elf tomorrow to retrieve them if that alright otherwise it may be a few days before we can get to them."

Tom nodded and went back to glancing around the room. When the Dark Lord finally got up the two walked through a door no less grand then the one at the entrance into a room where an enormous dark purple satin colored bed was the first thing you saw. Four great black granite posts held back sheer silver curtains and drew the eye, rather slowly, away from the bed and toward the two bed side tables also made of polished granite. 'Hmming' Tom strolled past these and went to the wardrobe made of a pleasantly grey stone, Storm's Eye; this also came with a matching dresser and mirror. The man who very hard to please on a good day was impressed but he had one more room to see before he could make his final decision. With utter determination Voldemort march confidently over to the only other door in the room, upon opening it he had to fight to keep from gasping. So the man forced a sneer on his face and entered the blood red bathroom.

There was a large bathtub made of solid red marble matching the solid marble walls to the five person shower. Glass panels shot up from the ground shielding the room from the spray of the five shower heads inside, in each corner were three little shelves to place shampoo and the like. The bathtub was already full with steaming water and a few bubbles from one of the gathered bottles around the edge of the pool like tub. A few feet away was a solid white toilet and two blood red sinks underneath a silver framed mirror, it didn't talk like the other mirrors he had come across. Next to both the tub and the shower were little black tables for a house-elf to leave towels on. All in all the room was inviting especially with the sweet scent of cinnamon wafting through the room.

Tom was satisfied with his rooms and hurried his alpha out, he wanted into that bath right then and there. Harry suddenly found himself being ushered out of the rooms by an elated mate. He wasn't being cruel and he hadn't said anything overly insulting so Harry decided to ignore his mate's rude behavior and just went to his rooms smiling softly to himself.

That night Harry fell into bed quickly he wandlessly removed his clothes and threw his glasses on the small black table next to his colossal fur covered waterbed. He had the master rooms so he designed them just the way he liked them. He had three steps up from the door way to get to his imbedded mattress; all he had to do was roll too far to the right and hit soft green carpet. Even if he did roll all the way to a wall from his spot in the middle of the room it wouldn't hurt him because the walls were soft, a mosaic of faked magical trees and paintings of a forest.

A light breeze would flutter through the room and rustle the leaves that hung from the ceiling. Harry made his room look like he had a cut out a chunk of nature and brought it inside. Down the grass like carpet steps, was the doorway out of the room and the rest of Harry's things. To the left was a bulky tree its trunk was hand carved into a wardrobe and another equally sized tree was hand carved into a dresser, both were holly trees. To the right through a curtain of willow branches was a gratifying spring filled with warm water at all times for washing, in a corner there was a cloud rigged to rain on command creating a shower fit for five, and next to that was another curtained off area were the toilet would be found.

Harry slept that night restfully, the soft sound of his owl, Hedwig and other forest creatures lulling him.

_AN: I'm worried about this story, I'm only getting four or five reviews a chapter and I don't know if I want to write it if not many people will read it so please REVIEW. Sorry it's so short I just wanted to get my worries out there and felt like adding a bit._


	7. Emergancies

Updated: 8/28/2014

Silver blue eyes shot open to take in the unknown surroundings, he wandlessly summoned his wand, the note tagging along for the ride. He read it and was calmed slightly but still being in placed he didn't really know was probably the worst thing to ever happen to a slytherin. Tentatively Draco stepped out of the bed and took in his new rooms. Even if it was all one big room it was still spacious and homey. Going about his morning routine Draco was ready when Harry walked in an hour later.

Harry decided to take the same route he dropped his mates off in to pick them up so they knew where everyone's rooms were. Draco was first and by far the easiest, when he got to his mates room he found the little blonde dressed and seated in front of a large tomb apparently doing his Yule homework.

"Morning," Draco whispered, while he blushed and smiled a little.

"Good morning, Draco." Harry replied softly as if he might spook the young Malfoy.

"Where're we going?" Draco accidently blurted out as they left his rooms and took a right.

"Well I figured you would like to see where everyone else is roomed and get them for breakfast, unless you want them to get lost as they try to find the dining room themselves?" Harry couldn't help but tease his little sub. A light blush rose to those pale cheeks make Harry swell with possessiveness.

Draco fell silent as he followed, taking the time to enjoy the strange paintings that lined the walls, to his left were large grassy fields with a herd of mustang racing through it, while on his right was a forest with what appeared to be a hunting party that was watching the horses very carefully. He didn't understand it.

"Rowena's father had these painted all over the castle so history was always a part of their lives." Draco looked up sharply as Harry seemed to explain without him even asking, it was creepy but Draco didn't think any further on it he just listened to his alphas sweet voice explain more thing about his new home.

Draco brought himself out of his day dream quickly as they stopped right outside a painting. "-that's why the east wing is still half destroyed." Harry finished. Knowing his mate hadn't heard most of what he just said. The girl in the portrait waved.

"This is Seferino Kari Non-Mortale," Harry turned to the girl. "Would you please tell Severus that we're here to take him to breakfast?"

Rini giggled. "Of course Harry, your Severus has been up for several hours now, brewing something I believe." She swung her arms at her sides uselessly.

"In his rooms?" He received a nod in response, to which he sighed. "There are specific rooms for that ones that have proper ventilation!" Harry ranted.

The vampire giggled again and left while Harry continued to mutter to himself. Draco watched as he jumped when the door swung open. He caught a quick glimpse of Severus's new rooms, and smiled they fit the man just right.

Severus made his dramatic exit to find his alpha muttering to himself, his ex-godson smiling and his guardian portrait giggling her head off, he kept in his tired sigh. He just knew it was going to be a long day.

"Morning Severus," Draco whispered to the old potions master bringing him out of his thoughts, and jolting Harry into reality again.

"Morning," Harry said swiftly, hoping he hadn't been standing there long.

Severus looked at the two youngest men of his new found 'bond' and suddenly felt old, he nodded in greeting and moved down the hall before stopping he had no idea where he was to be going. Harry seemed to get this and started walking at a much slower pace than the potion master was used to so instead of the usual flare of his robes flowing behind him he looked like a regular person. Draco looked on in shock this being the first time to see the potion master walk without his robe billowing.

"We're going to get Lucius and Voldemort next," Harry said to fill the silence. They passed the closed door and Draco's steps seemed to stutter as if he might stop, he could feel the magic in the door these had to be his father's rooms. Draco couldn't help but think 'Why didn't we stop to get him?'

The door hissed as they passed but Harry didn't bother to answering them this time. He kept marching on only to spot abruptly outside an open doorway. Severus watch perplexed as they stopped and Draco gaped as his alphas magic radiated around the doorway.

"What's here?" The young Malfoy couldn't help but ask.

"Lucius," Was Harry's prompt answer that left both Severus and Draco shocked.

"Wha-why?" Draco stammered out he had apparently left his calm reserved mask that most Malfoys wore in his rooms.

"He acted like a child and is being punished like one." Harry's green eyes watched as a taller blonde stepped to the border of the shield. "Ready for breakfast?" The man didn't answer just looked on his eyes masked to appear emotionless. Harry reached in and grabbed the elder Malfoys hand and pulled him out of the wards.

"Next stop Voldemort's room." Harry said it in hopes of easing some of his mates stress but it made no change and inwardly he sigh today wasn't starting out like it should.

The walk was short and not so sweet, Draco was on edge and sending wave after wave of nerves and stress through the mental bond that he didn't know existed. Severus was stunned and didn't know how to react, they had been forcibly bonded for barely five days and already someone was being punished. Both subs couldn't help but feel their alpha was going to be hard to get to know and would most definitely take some getting used to.

When they arrived at Voldemorts door he was already waiting outside. "Ready?"

The Dark Lord nodded once. "Where are we headed?" He asked softly sensing a tension in the air so thick you could cut it.

"I figured I would show you where my room was and let you look around there for a bit, you are always welcome in my bedroom. After that I want to show you were the library is and the indoor pool, it's all on the way to breakfast, I won't let you go hungry." Harry answered brightly.

So the odd group of five started walking, not noticing the stutter in Harry's step when he remembers the movement he had seen just down the hall from where they were standing. He felt like hitting himself in the head how could he forget something like that? Growing more and more annoyed with himself Harry ambled on.

They got to Harry's door a whole lot sooner than they thought they would. Harry's mind was still with that distraction but he opened his door all the same, his four mates were shocked to see a room completely opposite from their own. It was like he had taken a sliver of nature inside with him. Draco saw the bed level with the floor he bounced forward and plopped down on his bed only for it to wiggly him into the center.

"Harry!" He squeaked out in shock; effectively bring his alpha out of his thoughts.

Emerald eyes met scared crystal blue eyes and Harry couldn't fight it he burst out laughing. "It's… a… waterbed… Draco…" Harry managed to get out in between chuckles. The blonde struggled some more, getting tangled up in the comforter. Harry smiling widely went to stand next to the overly large waterbed where Severus was watching the boy flail.

"Should you be worried about him popping the bed?" Severus asked masking his concern with disdain; he didn't want his once godson to be punished like his father.

Harry smiled he could tell the potion master was worried even if he tried to hide it, "No, the beds got a lot of charms on it, so it won't pop."

"Oh," Severus answered. Draco had now gotten himself so tangled up he couldn't move anymore. Voldemort and Lucius had finished looking around and decided to see what had those two so amused.

To say Lucius was upset would be an understatement, here he was being punished in a room unfit for a house-elf and his son was wadded up in their alphas bed sheets with Harry showing no signs of punishing him! The elder blonde fumed silently beside his lord.

Voldemort on the other hand was confused what was so amusing about the little brat being stuck in their alphas comforter? The watched as the bundle wiggle about and Harry almost went into another set of wild laughter when the lump released a muffle cry for help.

"Here." Harry crawled forward and pulled the blankets back slowly releasing the encased Malfoy from his bonds. The bed rippled under the two men sitting in its center.

"Ahem," Voldemort interrupted just as the blankets fell away revealing a rather rumbled blushing blonde, "Breakfast?" It wasn't a question.

Harry chuckled and moved with a cats grace off the edge of the bed pulling his little sub with him. "Alright I think that's enough playing around in my bed for you." Harry teased, amused with Draco's ruffled hair and wild blush.

Lucius watched as his son wormed his way into their alpha's heart and could only feel contempt the boy wasn't his son, his son was a strong man who wouldn't let himself be tangled up in bed sheets or walk around without his proper Malfoy bearings. He scoffed pushing past the two and down the stairs then right out the door.

This seemed to be all Draco needed to remember his carriage, and suddenly the Draco Malfoy pompous git was back instead of the sweet sub that just wanted to be happy. Harry sighed and stepped away from the younger Malfoy, giving him no further attention Harry walks into the hall where he leads his mates to the breakfast hall. Too bad he stopped looking or he would have seen the hurt look flash in Draco's eyes before they went cold.

The walk was awkward and silent, invisible tension building. After a sudden sharp right they stopped outside a striking set of cream colored French doors. They swung open as if to greet their master. Inside sat a woman in her early forties; she was elegantly sipping tea in a floor length witches summer robe with a single set of earrings, little pearls, and a diamond encrusted ring as her only jewelry, next to her sat Luna her blonde hair looking out of place next to the older brunette. She was talking about her latest find of the crackle-winged rumpets.

They sat to the right of the head chair at the table, it was a tradition of all purebloods only family to the man at the head seat sat on the left. Luna never seemed to follow this rule but then again Harry never enforced it. They all seated themselves Harry at the head chair with Madam Yadkin and Luna to his right and Draco, Severus, Lucius, and Voldemort on his left. Madam Yadkins was just about to speak when her daughter and Hermione bounced in, dripping wet.

"Invading the pool already?" Harry asked amused to see them both in bikinis. Hermione wore a pleasant light blue bikini the accented her simple curves while her girlfriend wore a bright neon yellow bikini that was having a hard time supporting her large breast.

"Mia! Ariel! Remove yourselves at once and get dressed properly!" Madam Leila Yadkin bit out. No daughter of hers was going to walk around looking like some hustler.

"Its fine mum, 'Mia's here to take care of me and I don't think Harry minds." Ariel giggled as she sat on Lunas right, Hermione followed suit. Finally with everyone seated the house-elves placed the food on the long oak table.

"Yea," Hermione couldn't help but add as she piled food onto Lulus and Ariels plates.

"It's alright, I promise." Harry answered to appease the old pure-blood.

They ate in silence Ariel and Hermione reading the tension in the air, while Leila was pouting she only wanted the best for her daughter. Lucius was plotting his revenge against his alpha, Voldemort was wondering why he had to deal with these fools, Severus was confused he didn't know which was the real Potter the brat or the young man he had seen laughing with Draco, and Draco well he was silent wondering if he would get away without his father punishing him now that they were bond mates.

Harry knew what Lucius was thinking and couldn't help but scoff and block the link between the two of them; he didn't need to hear half baked plans. Though Severus, Voldemort and oddly Draco all had their thoughts blocked so Harry could only speculate what was going through their heads at this very moment. Perhaps he should ask-

"Aaaaaahhh!" Luna screamed and fell to the floor convulsing; her eyes had rolled back in her head while a thin track of blood trailed down her cheek, still she continued to scream. Harry and Hermione were out of their seats in seconds surrounding Luna. Everyone else stood watching like a train wreck they couldn't look away.

"Now Hermione! We will do it now!" Harry hollered as he picked up his tortured sister and rushed her to the ritual room.

Hermione for her part could only nod. "I'll call the elders." An older house elf appeared looking grave and placed a mirror with a circle of ruins drawn on it in chalk.

Carefully Hermione sliced her hand with a blade offered to her by the elf, and placed her hand palm down on the mirror. "Blood of my blood, Magic of my will, I summon the Elders. Hear me, Luna Delphi Lovegood-Potter requires the ritual." Her voice held power and her magic manifested as a bright auburn.

The whole manor shook as four people apparated into the dining room clearing ignoring the wards, no one could get a good look at them as they, including Hermione, ran after Harry.


	8. Training?

Updated: 8/29/2014

People, elves, and goblins rushed back and forth. There were constant pops and cracks ringing through the air. Luna lay on a platform in the middle of a circle with three main points a female elder house elf stood at one, an old goblin lord at another and finally at the last spot was filled in by Harry, they each chanted in time with each other. Luna was just laying there immobile, her clothes that had been changed into a long white dress as the ritual called for floated with the force of her aura. Looking at her was unnerving her chest hardly moving as she drew in labored breaths.

Harry's heart clenched painfully but he ignored it and continued to chant in time with the two elders at his side, they both wore the same robes all in solid purple colors to show their status as members of the Guild of Elders. Just as the chant got more complicated more voices joined in two centaurs, another house elf male this time, and a female goblin, followed by Hermione and there old friend Deralik.

Layers upon layers of rune circles shown like fresh blood and seemed to ripple with each word as the odd gathering chanted. Wind wiped through the crowd, flecks of gold and silver shimmered as magic manifested itself in the room around them.

Luna's eyes that had rested, so peacefully, closed flew open and she tried to let lose a blood curdling scream as her magical core was slowly shrunk. Hours seem to pass by but really it was only seconds and nobody could stand to watch the ritual was complete so everyone but Harry filed out of the room. All they could do was wait for the magic to finish its job.

Lunch was several hours away but no one was leaving so Hermione had a few house elves direct the elders to the rooms they would be using for the night as this ritual was very taxing on both body and magic. Luna would stay in her coma like state for three days and three nights where she would adjust to her new lower magic levels and inability to receive visions, when she opens her eyes she be no more powerful than the average second year.

Harry approached her unconscious body tentatively. She lay there breathing calmly like she wasn't feeling any pain, and Harry almost convinced himself she wasn't.

"Oh Lulu." He whispered his voice choked with inner turmoil. He couldn't stand hurting her even if it meant she was fine in the future. Carefully he picked her up and carried her to her room completely ignoring the people who stopped to watch him, his mates, the elders, his sister all of them watched as he passed unable to move to help or otherwise.

They all sighed collectively when Harry disappeared into a door way and his thrumming magic went with him. Life seemed to pick up again and everyone was moving at once, elders left to rest, Hermione showed them their rooms, Ariel following Hermione and the four lone mates stood baffled having not been informed of what just transpired.

An hour later found Harry sitting in a large armchair nursing a glass of firewhiskey with his mates across from him as the sun rose in the background.

"What's wrong with Ms. Lovegood?" Severus finally asked. He almost regretted it when his alpha turned blood shot eyes in his direction.

"She's a horror seer." Harry replied shortly and drained his glass.

"Yes, you told us that already." Lucius ground out snidely.

Harry glared at the rude blonde and sighed. "What do you know about shadow elementals?"

Voldemort's ruby eyes narrowed. "They're created. Typically very powerful in their own right and have a harder time controlling of their gifts as they were chosen by their elements not born with it."

Severus had a thoughtful look on his face but it was Draco who voiced his questions first. "What do you mean they're created and what does this have anything to do with Luna? Or is this your way of telling us she's also a shadow elemental?"

Harry chuckled darkly. "No, no Luna isn't an elemental, but horror seers and shadow elementals have quite a few things in common…" Harry sighed helping himself to another glass. "Shadow elementals are typically children that spend most of their time in dark cramped spaces…" He trailed off memories of his cupboard forced themselves to the forefront of his mind.

"Harry?" Draco whispered worry seeping into his voice, making his father sneer.

"Hmm?" Harry turned to the voice anger burning in vivid green eyes.

Only Tom and Draco saw the fury but they both had two different reactions to it. Draco being the youngest of the five men felt the bond the most so the raging look made him flinch, it was a barely noticeable flinch but still there; he thought he had caused his alpha fury. Voldemort would never admit it but his alphas rage both turned him on and frightened him. Though the mere thought of being frighten of this brat angered him.

"Ah, yes… horror seers are also made as children…" He glared into his drink as if it was the root of his problems.

Severus seemed to be the fasted to understand as his Slytherin mask vanished and his dawning horror on his face was anything to go by. "How… how is a horror seer created?"

Silence thick enough to cut permeated the room.

"Unlike a shadow elemental a horror seer is born a seer. Either a past, present or future seer any will do but should a seer experience something immensely good or unbearably tragic…" Harry sighed and downed his drink for the second time, he refilled it immediately.

"Humph who cares what happened to the girl, she is a rare seer and should be used to the fullest extent." Lucius the ever present fool voiced his thoughts on the matter.

Harry visibly stiffened. "Lucius…" He stood and looked at the man who insulted his family with ease. Suddenly Harry was holding his mate up by his cloak. "If I ever find you anywhere near my sister I will do everything but kill you." Lucius just sneered.

Harry was pissed. This man before him was supposed to be his equal in mind but he seemed to be a complete idiot. Looking at the blonde he couldn't help but wonder if this was magic's was of making a fool out of him. "Follow me if you want I don't care." He turned from his mates as he sweeps out of the room with a fury filled graceful steps.

Two of the four followed in fear but the other two foolishly thought the Gryffindor wouldn't hurt them. That perhaps it would be funny to see him react in this state. They had no real way of knowing that they had grossly under estimated their alpha. They made their way down the hall swiftly until they came to an abrupt halt outside a lovely set of French doors carved out of maple.

The doors swung open revealing a peaceful inside all of it was a room done up in beautiful French furniture dark blues, rich purples and silver covered the room. It felt warm and inviting inside Lucius stepped forward as the other four already had rooms they adored, but Harry wouldn't let him enter.

"This is the room that was decorated for you, Lucius." Harry said simply. "But you have shown nothing but disrespect for my family and me, it's uncalled for and I don't have to put up with it. Now your little statement just moments ago has ensured you will not be allowed magic or house-elves until we return to Hogwarts."

Harry didn't release them from his command nor did he acknowledge them as he stormed away. Mutely the four men followed their furious alpha. He came to a stop outside an average looking white door. Too bad looks could be misleading. Harry slipped inside and shut the door before anyone could follow, leaving the extras out in the hall.

Five minutes later Madam Yadkin found them on her daily walk, just standing there looking lost or in Lucius and Toms cause looking bored. Even though she is a lady she couldn't hold in the giggles she got when she saw them.

Drawing their attention was fairly easy, she just walked up to them and suddenly she had all eyes on her. "Harry in there?" It wasn't a question.

"Yes." Leila chuckled again when she got a unanimous answer.

Summer robes swirling with each step she took she walked around the men to another door just a few feet away from the waiting men. The door swung open as Leila walked closer and she waited for her old friend's mates to go inside but none of them moved. "Well do you want to see what he's doing?"

That seemed to get the crowd moving, Leila smirked at the Slytherins. Once in the little room the group found a small group of chairs set next to a table were steaming tea was waiting. Harry was nowhere in sight.

"Sit relax." Leila commanded, she fell into her own seat with grace, her tea just the way she liked it sat next to the arm of her chair invitingly. The men had yet to move from the door way. "Now boys!"

As each male sat a large one way window appeared on the wall they were facing. While none of them were looking Dobby popped in and dropped off tea for Severus, Draco and Voldemort. His popping away went equally unnoticed.

Through the window was a battle scene unlike any other. Twelve golems swung large clubs at a blind-folded figure, while smaller figures looking suspiciously like Dumbledore and his order members shot an array of both light and dark spells. The raven hair beauty wore tight fitting black clothes and was holding a plain regular issue dagger in both hands.

His magic was manifesting in the air around him red and green sparks flying into eyes and gathering together to form stronger attacks. He seemed to dance across the large room using all the space available to bring down the people attacking him.

At first those watching were frozen in shock but soon two of the five shot to their feet. "We have to help him he's being attacked!" Draco shouted ready to bolt for the door and Severus, not as worded felt the same. Moving as one the pair of them rushed to the door trying to pry it open, it didn't budge.

"Open up!" Draco hollered jerking the door handle. Leila placed her hands on the potion master and the young heir's shoulders forcing a calming pulse of magic down their backs.

"Its fine, he's just training." She informed them brightly.

Draco visibly deflated as the tension left his shoulders. "Training?" He whispered.

Severus graoned inwardly, he knew what training looked like he had done it himself multiple times but this damned bond wasn't letting him keep his head.

"Yes, he has many enemies as he once told me and if Dumbledore won't train him he'll just train himself." She couldn't help but smile at the little sub. "He's been training like that for two years now trying to prevent any more deaths."

She looked back to see an emerald green spell aiming for Harry behind him, Draco tensed up there was nothing he could do no way to get there in time to save his alpha. It got closer and closer no one dared even breath as Harry just kept flinging kicks at his sparring enemy. It was about to hit when-

BAM!

The door to the little room slammed opened. Leila's daughter Ariel and Hermione waltz giggling into the room full of people, every one of them was starring at the doorway like they were a new species to be studied.

"What?" Ariel blurted out, she got nervous way to easily for a teenager.

She got no reply from any of the odd gathering of people. Each and every one of those people just turned back toward the man, but nothing was there. The dummies were still there but Harry was nowhere in sight no body, no magic, and no sound. Hermione and Ariel had watched Harry vent like this before so felt no worry when they couldn't see the wizard any longer.

Draco sucked in a breath, he felt like the world had narrowed in a type of tunnel vision, his heart constricted. Where was his alpha? The sub in him forced himself into the forefront of the man's mind. Taking over, completely. The only thing on his mind was his alpha.

A great feeling of loss ripped through him, how would he survive with two men who hated him in charge of his life? His fear was thrust through the bond and Harry almost fell from his hiding spot as fear, abandonment, and loss gripped his heart.

Why did he feel this way? Harry had no idea.

Neither of the two knew that one other person was feeling the exact same thing as Draco; this person was just so used to being denied any chance to show he loved someone he carefully kept, his emotions, to himself.

Lucius on the other hand was shocked at the small twinge he felt when he thought his alpha had been killed. It was just a boy and a half-blood at that, he wasn't worthy of being a Malfoys mate. Voldemort unsurprisingly felt nothing no twinge or even a heart throb. Tom though cringed at the thought that he would once again be left.

Harry let his magic surge removing all his sparring buddies in one fail sweep. Draco's magic was hyperventilating as it pulsed through his alpha. All Harry knew was he needed to get to his little sub; he ignored his cuts and tore the blindfold from his face. A quick thought and his magic fixed his eye sight allowing him to forget about changing getting his glasses.

Almost impossibly fast Harry rushed from the room and toward Draco. Too bad he wouldn't make it in time to prevent darkness from claiming his mate in unconsciousness.


	9. Thoughts and Teasing

_Updated: 8/30/2014  
>AN: Well I have some bad news, I'm losing my internet. It's awful I know, but I will definitely try and update whenever I can borrow my friends internet. Here's what I have for the next chapter I'm really sorry it's so short but I had to tell you and give you a preview of what's to come.<em>

Harry burst into the side room to find his youngest sub in the arms of his sister. She wasn't happy if the look on her face was anything to go by.

"Harry-" She started but Ariel stepped in and stopped her. Even though these men around them were Harry's mate they didn't need to see her chewing him out, at least not yet.

Gently taking the teenage blonde into his arms, Harry carried him out. Draco's heart was beating sporadically in his chest. Harry was cursing himself into the ground he had forgotten the bond would hold as strong as it did on his little mate. It was only the first day his mates had spent in his house and already he had failed one of them.

Ariel was a healer in-training but she knew right away this was a matter of an unknown bond with unknown rules, which happened to be jerking her friend this way and that. Having read her loves findings on this particular bonding she knew right away that even though Harry was holding his mate close it wouldn't be enough. Draco would need skin to skin contact to even regain consciousness. For just a moment she entertained the idea of Harry fully bonding with the teenage blonde but instantly vanished the thought, he was nobler than that.

Chuckling to herself Ariel lead her sweet lover off to one of Harry's black door rooms on the second floor, intent on being dominated.

Severus watched as his alpha took their sub away leaving him hiding behind his shields shaking. Only the knowledge that his mate was fine, would be fine and obviously Draco would be fine after all he had their alpha all to himself. He sauntered off quickly robes billowing behind him, as they should, not looking back and not giving anything away.

Voldemort sneered and gave Lucius a pointed look before he tried to drag the blonde male away but Madam Yadkin saw it and intercepted. Once on the other side of the door she made sure they went their separate way.


	10. Panicking and Resting

_Updated: 8/30/2014_

_AN: False alarm! I somehow found the money to pay my internet bill so it's not going anywhere! Gosh I was worried over nothing. Sorry the last two chapters have been short I just didn't want to cause mass annoyance._

Rushing past the men and the women in the room Harry hoped Draco was going to be alright. He may have studied this bond before but there was still so much unknown, this was a wrack to the heart. Harry took the quick route to his room, each step larger than before.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief when he came across his bedroom door. His magic rushed forward in a hurry to make the path clearer, Harry gently placed his little blonde on his bed. Blonde hair spread itself out on his pillow in a halo, he looked innocently asleep. Only thing wrong was that Harry couldn't hear him there was no mental activity in the bond Draco had a panic attack resulting in a magical coma.

Harry wanted to pace he need to think 'what should he do' but Draco had a death grip on his hair. He couldn't remember when his little sub grabbed him but felt a little comforted in the knowledge that Draco was still in there somewhere.

Desperate to get to his books and find the answer to this problem Harry pulled on his little subs hand in a vain effort to get him to let go, this only seemed to make things worse as Draco began to panic. Pale dainty hands held Harry's raven hair in a death grip, his chest bounced as he nearly hyperventilated, and his eyes flicked back and forth under closed lids.

Harry deflated, the rippling in soft waves as he fell next to his little sub, who oblivious to the outside world was nestling into his alpha and resting his head on the broad shoulder he was snuggling. Chuckling darkly to himself, Harry ran a hand through blonde hair. "What am I going to do with you, or the others? I mean none of you want to be stuck with me, after all Severus hates me because my father, Tom has been trying to kill me, and Lucius hates me for freeing Dobby. Then there's you… I bet you had no idea that way back in first year I wanted to be your friend but couldn't."

Draco's breathing evened out and Harry sighed in relief.

"I found out about magic when I was eight. Man, was that a long day." Harry started talking to his sleeping mate unaware that the little sub could hear everything. "You see my relatives weren't the nicest of people, in fact you would call them magic-hating muggles. Merlin they made things difficult and my aunt now she was both the best and the worst of them. She hated me and her sister… she swore up and down I would corrupt her precious little boy." Harry had to scoff at the thought.

"Like there was anything little about Dudley, he was my cousin, and we hate each other. It's sad really that before I turned ten I didn't have any family that cared. I only met the people I count as family now when I was ten, but back to when I found out I was a wizard."

The lights in the room dimmed a bit and Harry used magic to get both Draco and himself into pajama pants, their bare chests creating a soft buzz as the bond recognized there closeness.

"After I woke up, cooked breakfast for my oh so loving family without them even letting me eat one bite of it my aunt handed me fifty pounds and dropped me off in London by myself. I had no idea what to get as she hadn't given me a list and I was an eight year old in London by myself. I panicked right there in the middle of the doorway to the Leaky Cauldron. The next thing I know I'm being carried inside and listening to all kinds of people talk about me. Apparently it was the anniversary of my parent's death, I was both ecstatic to know my Aunt and Uncle were wrong and horrified to know thousands of people celebrated the day my parents died."

Draco listened as his alpha told him this heart breaking sad childhood story; it was ridiculous how bad he had misjudged this man. He flinched each time that bloody cupboard was mentioned or when he so nonchalantly mentioned the beatings, neglect and starvation. He ignored each one like it was an everyday occurrence and as Draco listen he found that it was for Harry; his life was awful and seemed to get better and worse when they added magic to the equation.

Harry kept talk, he had no idea why he was telling his sleeping sub his life story but he just sort of knew it was right, to tell him that is. He continued to talk explaining how on his way out of the wizarding district of London he had bumped into Hermione and her parents hunting for a book Hermione hadn't read yet. "I bumped into her in my hurry sending us both to the ground. We both smashed our heads into the ground and the Grangers panicked, almost rushed us both to the hospital for concussions if it hadn't been for the fact that Hermione's magic reacted to the push. I ended up telling them all about magic and they treated me to my first dinner out."

He sighed and pulled the blonde in his arms closer taking comfort in the knowledge that the blondes chances of remembering this conversation where pretty much nil. "In the end Hermione and I explored every inch of the wizarding district including the darker alleys. She was more willing to do anything for knowledge than you could ever think back then its calmed now that she knows what she's dealing with but she still tends to eat the books she find a remote interest in." Harry chuckled out more easily talking about one of his sisters than himself.

"Though by the time, a few years actually, we were almost done exploring the wizarding district there was only one place left for us to look into, Gringott. Strange huh wouldn't most people look there first? Not us we both choose to ignore the place normal people would usually go first." Harry rolled onto his back pulling the blonde on top of him will little restraint. "In the end that was probably our most productive exploration yet. The goblins where rather quick to get us in and out in the end we were there maybe an hour or two at most. The most life changing thing to happen to me ever only took a few moments and then they pushed me out on the streets again. Though they did it with as much polite wordings as they would offer any other lord of ancient noble houses." Harry sighed and went quiet musing over the past with mixed feelings.

Night came and the lights went out completely, Draco actually fell asleep and released Harry's hair not that it mattered much because Harry was asleep too.

As the two teens slept on, a dower potion master slaved over a cauldron in his rooms. An array of private journals surrounded the desk mixed with ingredients. Severus was in heaven among his potion fumes. Content to forget about the wild circumstances his life was flung around.

Lucius had been escorted to his room by Madam Yadkin, where he spent his afternoon plotting against his new family. His barren room just proved to anger him further; he didn't learn from his predicament and was slowly getting worse. He was not going to let that brat of an 'alpha' remove him from the life had become accustomed to.

Voldemort well he was headed off to get a start on reading his alphas books. He walked out planned on getting there quickly before he remembered that his alpha never got around to giving them that tour, he spent a good hour looking before he finally called a house elf to take him there. When he finally got there he nearly salivated, Harry Potter's library was much bigger than his own and had an even larger variety on the shelves.

Ariel and Hermione lay in a sweaty sated pile on a very rumpled bed. A few choice toys surrounded them and would definitely need replacing before Harry would think of using that room again.

Meanwhile in a room full of dream catchers a blonde girl was floating above the bed in a dome of violet light.


	11. The Elder's Guild Leaves

Updated: 8/30/2014

**ALERTS: Lemon I see it as mild but you may not so here's a warning! LEMON RUBBING M/M YOAI!**

The next morning came faster than any of the people in Ravenclaw Manor were ready for. Severus Snape was slumped over his work table quill in hand, having just fallen asleep. Voldemort was still wake and nearly buried under a large stack of books. Lucius had slept but it was fitful, the bond forcing itself forward in a desire to save the foolish silver eyed man.

While Harry was trying to stay as still as possible, yesterdays events were slowly coming back to him explaining the body sprawled across his chest and the stiffness rubbing against his leg. Green pools opened to get an eye full of blonde hair. He watched as the sleeping blonde took advantage of their closeness.

He couldn't help the smirk that filled his face as his young sub rubbed against his leg, completely asleep. Blonde hair wild from sleep, his hands grabbing at the sheets around them and whimpers escaped with every thrust. Seconds passed before he felt Draco shudder, moan and a sudden wet spot on his leg. Light blue eyes fluttered open and met an amused looking Harry. The blood rushed up and Draco threw himself back, off the bed and into the door leading to the closet.

Utterly mortified Draco curled up as tight as he could and shook in his now wet sleep pants. Harry smiled softly at the teen, it was confirmed then, Draco was a complete virgin. A single agile movement had Harry up and standing next to his bouncing waterbed but further away from his little sub.

"Draco?" Harry whispered like he was trying not to spook him into running. "It's alright…" Finally close enough Harry shot forward, scooping the teen off the floor in seconds. The bundle squeaked, throwing pale arms around his captor's neck. A wet spot rested itself again warm abs.

"Harry!" Draco squeal, his face going if possible even redder.

"You have nothing to be so embarrassed about, little one." Harry breathed next to a pale pink ear hidden behind a blonde curtain of hair. "I'm not mad so don't be scared of me either." Harry walked though a doorway still carrying his bundle.

Draco blushed some more. "H-how did you know?" Apparently all the Malfoy eloquence was left sitting on the soiled sheets.

"Well you are blushing a stunning shade of red and your eyes are almost as big as plates…those being pretty big clues," They stood in front of Harry's special cloud shower. "But I can also feel it."

As if that was all the answer need or Harry was going to give, he just fell silent again. Draco wouldn't have it; he pulled away enough to get a clear look at the tanned face. "What do you mean you can feel it?"

"We're bound together, thus we have a 'thread', if you will, going from each of you to me and when you aren't shielding I can feel your emotions and get some of your thoughts." Harry explained, as he pulled open the door to his now running shower and shoved his sub in still dress.

"Harry!" Draco screeched, now sopping wet.

"You need a shower." Harry turned around and got a towel from a basic of the side and put it on a hook for his sub.

"But I'm still dressed!"

"Well I didn't think you wanted me to strip you." Harry smirked.

Draco's mind rushed ahead getting a full on image of Harry tugging down his trousers, trailing kisses down his chest… 'No!' He thought his blush coming back, "Bad, bad thoughts!' To busy berating himself, Draco didn't see Harry call for Dobby asking for some clothes for the little blonde, so when Dobby popped in with the items requested he jumped.

"Thank you Dobby." Harry took the clothes to put them on the counter of the little brown cart behind him. "Hurry up with your shower so we can go get to breakfast!" Harry called as the bathroom door shut leaving Draco alone with his thoughts and a nice hot shower.

Forty minutes later both Harry and Draco were presentable, the trip to the breakfast hall was a silent one filled with tension, at least on Draco's part. Everyone was already seated and chatting with each other lightly obviously waiting for the Lord of the House to arrive and begin the meal. Hermione, Ariel, Madam Yadkin and Luna sat to the right of the head chair, with Severus, Voldemort and Lucius across from them. A space was left for Draco between Severus and Voldemort, while every other seat was filled with the visiting elders and Deralik. Harry sighed he was a bad host, yesterday he had been so worried about his sister that he completely forgot about dinner and missed lunch to do the ritual… He knew he was fine without food but the others gathered in the room where either starving or Dobby had a very busy night getting food for everyone, he withheld a sigh and told himself to ask the little elf later.

Harry feeling like teasing his little sub pulled out his chair for him, pushing it in when the disgruntled blonde sat. He quickly moved to serve a large portion for himself and his little sub, after all neither of them had eaten much the day before. "So?" Harry stabbed a fork into his ketchup covered hash browns. You could have heard crickets in the background as everyone looked at Harry confused.

"So, Harry you claim the blonde yet?" Deralik blurted out.

Some stared blankly, others incredulously and two or three just went about their morning as if it happened all the time, Luna on the other hand laughed hysterically.

"No, Deralik but when did that become your business?" Harry purred at the rapidly paling man. His face portrayed playful teasing but his tone 'Merlin' Deralik couldn't help but think was all angry dom. Deraliks companion sat next to him tittering behind her hand she knew of the relationship the two men had at one point and knew Deralik was just jealous.

"Harry-" The scared dark haired man tried, his dark thin lips almost disappearing as white teeth chewed them, mocha skin pulling worry lines out of hiding.

"It's fine, Dee Dee but next time put some thought into your words, hmm?" Harry ate his meal, carefully watching his little sub blush and pick at his food. He totally missed the sigh of relief Deralik released as his head seemed to burrow down, broad shoulders shaking. Silence crept into the room once more.

"So Madam Yadkin, are you enjoying your stay?" Harry finally breaking the thick quiet air, it was being to bother him. Plus he didn't want his little sub to notice he was watching him.

"Yes, yes you can never say visiting you has ever been boring." She chuckled brightly enjoying her hardboiled egg and French toast. This sent Luna off again, her smile glued to her face.

"Ahem," The male goblin (not that you could really tell the difference) from the other side of Lucius interrupted. "Thank you for the lovely meal but we really must be leaving, we just need to ask the young miss a few questions first." He gave the Lord a pointed look, to which he received a nod.

A rather bouncy house elf in a fitted white robe left her perch next to a green looking Deralik, apparently he was watching the centaurs opposite him eat, and went to Lulu smiling brightly. Harry threw up privacy wards quickly so only Luna, the elders and he could hear the conversation.

"How do you feel, ducky?" She inquired in an annoying high pitch voice.

"Alright, there was a bright light when I woke up this morning but it went away." She poked at her nargle shaped pancake, her eyes a little unfocused.

This made the little elf smile extra wide, her partner was a bit talker than her with bright orange eyes just like her and they both had grey hair to their scrawny shoulders. They looked so alike hard to tell which was which, the male elf had been sitting to her left chatting with the other goblin just moments before. Now he spoke in a gravelly voice from inches behind his counterpart, "It worked; the little Lady should be perfectly fine. Now blocking this kind of power is not easy, as it's hereditary any children she has will have such gifts as well. Also should she try reading tarot cards or tea leaves she will see small accidents like a skinned knee or broken wrist, nothing major or scarring."

Harry interrupted. "You said after the ritual she would sleep for three days and nights? Will there be some side effects to her waking up early?" He was worried the ritual was magically taxing and he didn't want Lulu to have to go through it again.

"Lovely here will get headaches from time to time; it's completely normal and nothing a mild pain potion won't cure." The gentler elf picked up, she patted 'Lovely' on the head once then went to the door were every elder had gathered breaking the ward as she went.

"You know how to reach us when we are needed again." The pale centaur grunted his voice hoarse, age making itself known.

His female companion on the other hand was glowing with happiness apparently. "I'm happy you found someone Harry!" She squealed. "You better treat them like the 'queens' they are, and when you need a mid-wife do find me I simply must be there!" For a member of the elders' guild she was certainly energetic, her white hair bounced with her excitement.

None of them said good-bye just as none of them had said hello, they left just as they came, soundlessly, just disappearing into the shadows. The table looked very empty just then with ten people gone, two of each goblins, centaurs, were wolves, vampires, and house elves. Deralik sat at the far end of the table the right of were Madam Zippy, the elf elder once sat and across from Lady Dione, the centaur stood. Plates and some foods disappeared from that end as the house elves cleaned up.

"Deralik come sit with us, I can assure you not all of us bite." Ariel called to the lone man not bothering with worry for the Elders Guild.

Harry and Hermione snorted, earning a glare. "I didn't count you two." She snipped.

"Aw look Mione she knows us." Harry teased.

Hermione just smirked her eyes promising retribution to her smaller lover.

"No no its all right I can't seem to keep anything down at the moment so I might just go lay down." Deralik called eyes wide.

"Bye-bye DeeDee." Luna waved as she giggled into her plate, eating wasn't a regular event for her.

"Lulu eat your pancake." Hermione demanded, spoon feeding her Ariel whom she had moved from her chair to her lap. Madam Yadkin just shook her head it was too early to reprimand her wild daughter.

"So Harry dear, what do you have planned for the day?" Madam asked hoping to draw the men across from her away from the sight of her daughter and heiress being fed.

"Well I have some business to take care of and a few letters to write but other than that I'm free." Harry moved on to his bacon and eggs.

"Potter." Voldemort drew all eyes to him. "Why did you call Miss Granger a 'Dark Lady'?" He asked, this question had been bothering him for some time.

"Oh that's because I am dark I always have been." Hermione answered as she bit down on her lovers' collar, showering it with attention before releasing her, leaving a kiss mark behind.

"Get a room." Deralik crowed as slipped out the door.

Harry smirked at her. "Yea get a room."

"Alright." Hermione shrugged picking up her love and carrying her from the room.

"Hey stay out of my rooms!" Harry yelled at the retreating figure.

"Too late!" She called back.

Harry shuddered paling. "That's so gross."

"Oh, what's in these rooms of yours you don't want them to see?" Severus drawled his voice like silk. The lack of sleep obviously affecting his restraint and he felt like hitting himself because going to breakfast smelling like failed potion in yesterday's clothes screamed sense he was now asking questions when in his right mind he would rather stay silent.

"Hmm I might show you later." Harry smirked at the man enjoying the slight widening of his eyes. "Ah, Severus maybe later you could tell me what potion has you so worked up?" The dark eyed man just nodded not understanding why he got such a response.

**AN: I am so sorry the previous version was absolutely awful. That's what I get for trying to rewrite a chapter after being awake for nearly 32 hours straight. Anyway I fixed the chapter hopeful it has fewer mistakes and make a bit more sense. Review and tell me what you think.**


	12. Tom and a Journal

Updated: 8/30/2014

Harry moved on from breakfast o his study planning to jump right into the paper work he let pile up while he was at Hogwarts but instead the Goblin Elders were having tea obviously having been waiting on him.

"Well Lord Potter are you going to sit down or not?" Lord Metalfist glared up before gesturing to the seat next to him. Harry sat at the edge of the seat knowing that these two only spoke to you in person to bring you bad news.

Lady Ironcloak took a long sip of her extremely strong cuppa and began. "We wish to congratulate you on your immanent bonding and the expansion of not just your family but your wealth." She gave an almost painful grin and set her tea cup down silently. "Sadly you need to be made aware of your situation. Miss Lovegood is ill. When she woke up early we knew her gift was too strong to bind in the ritual we did. We are not sure how long she has before her gifts return just that we don't have a permanent cure."

Harry's eyes flashed purple and he pulled his magic hastily, it was not their fault Luna was affected like this and the one who did do it is being protected by the damned ministry. He ground his teeth and tried to calm himself now was not the time to think of that man, no not even a man not after what he did to his own daughter.

The two elders shared a look when they felt the young lord's magic flash through the room and nearly sighed. "Lord Potter all is not lost." The Lady brought the attention back to her. "Miss Lovegood has a chance, all she needs to do is pass on the seer gene to an heir, because of the way her horror seer rights were activated we believe that is the only way she may move on."

Harry looked up wide eye, shocked "You mean she will pass her horror seeing on to a child?"

The goblin Lord sneered "Do you not read? Most seer's loss there gifts when they lose their virginity, Miss Lovegood was one of the exceptionally rare chances where she retained her gifts but a toll had to be paid, you should know that." He gave the young Lord a pointed glare and fixed his coat before standing.

"We did this ritual to see what level Miss Lovegood sat at, had she been weaker the ritual would mean a lifetime as a squib but she is stronger than that." Lord Metalfist help Lady Ironcloak to her feet. "She is no longer just a seer but rather on the same level as the oracles of the past. Her daughter, as all her children will be female will inherit the gift to see but they will just be seer's unless they go through an extreme." She gave her version of a smile and nodded "Miss Lovegood is lucky you are there to help her."

Harry didn't look up from the tea set in front of him to dazed to realize he answered. "She's my sister I would give her world if she asked."

The two Elders knew he was in a form of shock and left him to his thoughts choosing instead to actually leave the manor this time.

Lunch had come and gone but Harry had only started really working on his paperwork mere hours ago, he still hadn't made a dent but he now knew his little sister would be just fine with time all he neededto do was watch. Going back to his huge stack of papers he sighed and wrote his name in small sharp letters at the bottom of the paper in his hands agreeing to the terms the newspaper, he had started, wanted.

"Who knew paper could be so annoying?" He couldn't help it after spending so much time alone he'd pick up a bad habit of talking to himself. Seconds ticked by and the silence only ebbed by the soft scratches of quill on paper, all in all it was a boring morning for Lord Potter.

The door leading to his office space was heavy and took a lot of power to simply push it open, so when a slow creak filled the room he knew someone was trying to get to him. He had enough time to finish writing out the strongly worded letter to the chief editor of the daily prophet, to remind him who was partial owner of his business and who was reading the little suggestion that had been so kindly sent to him, before the intruder got the door open enough to enter the room.

Harry looked up planning to bark at who ever had decided to disturb him but was shocked speechless, Tom Riddle stood in his doorway. He was shorter with dark brown hair neatly combed and blue eyes locked with green in a piercing gaze, looking menacing with Nagini wrapped around his shoulders.

"I need your help." The most dangerous man in the whole Wizarding world sat on the edge of his chair primly.

"What?" Harry couldn't help it this was the Dark Lord what could he possibly need help with?

"I don't have much time my sanity comes and goes, but you must understand that as I am at the moment is very dangerous to you and our bonded."

"Yes," This was all Harry got to say before Tom started talking again obviously trying to make a point.

"I was young and foolish and I made a terrible mistake because of the old goat. He led me to a book with the darkest of magic's inside, something that definitely shouldn't have been inside a school's library. I was sucked in the wards wrapped around the book drawing me in until there was no hope for escape. Inside was a ritual one that led to immortality." Tom looked his alpha straight in the eyes, feeling the bond push to tell him everything, because his alpha would take care of him.

"I was just a boy, I was too young to die but there was a war and I was so scared." The last word came out as a whisper, Tom had the strongest urge to curl up and let his alpha hold him but he resisted, he had so much more to say. "I asked Professor Slughorn to be sure I had everything I needed to know. He was my Head of House I could trust him. He told me exactly what I needed to know. I chose my diary, I did the ritual using my diary." Tom's eyes were swirling with red now.

"What Tom what did you do to your diary?" Harry demanded urgently he could feel his bond weakening again, the madness was creeping back.

Tom stood quickly, Nagini fell into the seat hissing, but Tom didn't notice he just looked at his alpha wide eyed and panicked, he whispered. "A horcrux…" Then he was gone out the door leaving behind an annoyed snake and a befuddled mate.

Harry sat there pale and shaking, finally realizing why the bond was going haywire recognizing the unspoken command to find the pieces belonging to his bonded. A silver thread shot out connecting each of them to him he just had to find them, but first he needed to do some research. So without even a thought of paperwork Harry took off for the library to hopefully find the answer to his newest problem.

Working, book after book his research came baring little results, but the image of his bond mates wide eyes filled with hopelessness drove him harder. Harry need to find the solution. To prove he could take care of his subs, to show he was a good alpha, to give them a reason to trust him, because they didn't trust him or believe he was caring or even could be towards them. Lucius' behavior was proof of that. That's how Hermione found him just before dinner surround by towers upon towers of useless tomes stack around him.

"Harry what are you doing?" She peeped around a teetering stack of potion novels and journals.

"Researching." Was his clipped response. Hermione fisted her disheveled hair in confusion, what could he possible need to know that he couldn't ask me? She didn't understand, she had read most of these books already.

"What are you researching exactly?" She pushed between two towers that brushed the edge of her very rumbled red mini-skirt, both with books pertaining to healing, she wasn't the shortest person around.

"Horcruxes." Again he didn't look up and he didn't stop reading. He didn't even notice when Hermione froze or stumbled backward into his books taking several towers down with her. Chocolate brown eyes wide with terror Hermione watched Harry growl at the book he just finished scanning, he put it on a random stack and grabbed another thicker tomb, oblivious to her.

"Harry," She tried to get his attention away from the care of magical creature's manuscript he was poring over obsessively. "Harry. Harry!"

The raven haired Lord jumped scattering precariously stacked tomes across the room. "What Hermione?" He looked at her shocked to see her and not completely remembering when she entered the room.

"You had no idea I was here did you?" Amusement laced her voice, but the tiny smile soon left her features when she thought back to what caused this rampant research rush.

"No…" He couldn't look her in the eye, as a light flush covered his cheeks.

"Harry... why do you need to know what a horcrux is?" After a few seconds they stared at each other.

"I-I my bond- Tom, he asked for help." Harry held the books tightly.

"H-" Hermione started. "Harry, Tom is Voldemort, a dark lord. He doesn't need you to help him with anything, especial doing anything with a horcrux." She gripped his shoulder tightly.

"No, Hermione I saw him." He whispered voice filled with conviction. Hermione looks at her brother neck deep in books and still looking, he was serious.

"Alright, now why are you tearing apart the library?"

"I need to know what a horcrux is exactly."

Hermione nodded. "Well these books are either light or grey, the book you need is the darkest out there. I'll call in some favors get you the volume you need but for now clean up this mess!"

"Yes ma'am!" Harry mock saluted and gathered an arm full of books.

"So, why was little Malfoy blushing so much when you two finally joined us for breakfast?" She blurted out as she grabbed a few books from a nearby stack.

"Hmmm well that's for me to know and you too well not." Grinning at his sister Harry waved a hand and the tomes littering the floor flew back to their place on the shelves.

"Harry," She whined pulling on his arm. "Tell me, please please please please."

"Nope that would be rude to Draco."

"Fine." She pouted. "You should go see Professor Snape, he's been brewing for hours and doesn't leave his room unless it's for breakfast or dinner. Dobby's been bringing him food but he's barely touching it."

"Shit, I completely forgot." Harry turned around to get a paperback from the table but when he put all the books away that one went with.

"Forgot what Harry?" Hermione followed her brother down to the potions section of the library.

"I meant to spend time with Severus today, and bring him this." He had stopped in front of a row of paperback; he pulled the blue one from the center. "This is Salazar Slytherins potion journal I translated it from parceltongue so he could read it." He waved the book back and forth then raced from the room.

Severus was in his rooms busily poring over an improved version of Wolfsbane he almost had it but the last few times he had brewed it the bloody thing blew up in the last stage. He sprinkled in the powdered moonstone and set the flame low, it needed to simmer for three hours get two swift stirs counter-clockwise and simmer again for three more hours.

"Master Severus, your alpha is here to see you." Serafino called to the man, she may not show it but his work ethic was worrying, he would spend all his time brewing and forget to eat if it wasn't for the house-elves. His work held passion but his potions were forced as if he knew that in the next second he would lose all his chances to finish what he started.

The potion master looked up from his journal, set aside his quill and gathered his robe. Nodding the Potion Mistress let the nervous man in. Harry waited a second before walking in and was still assaulted with potions fumes. Severus looked worse for wear, his hair was lanky, skin oily and he smell of ink and potion ingredients.

"Severus, I wanted to give you this." Harry stood before one of his submissives and still felt like he was just a student. He held the small paperback book out. "It's a journal I thought you would like."

Severus looked him in the eye as he took the book from his alpha, it was flimsy and there was barely anything truly note worthy about it. Harry smiled at the small sneer on the potion masters face. "It's a translation of Salazar Slytherins Potion Journal."

There was an inaudible gasp and Severus was flipping through the tiny gold mine. "I can introduce you two if you like."

"What? You know, you've met, how?" Severus clutched his new valued treasure to his chest and looked at his alpha the awe played just behind his eyes but his face remained otherwise impassive.

"He has a portrait, in the potions lab perhaps you'll move your lab there instead of in your room?" Harry teased.

Severus nodded, shocked. He practically glowed. "Yes."

"Well wash up for dinner and I'll take you to him afterwards." Harry gave him a smile, watching the tall man race to his bathroom only to immerge spick and span. His hair shown nicely and he no longer smelled like old potion fumes. "I'm sorry about your things. Did a house-elf brig them?" Harry couldn't help but ask.

"Yes, one that works for me, I trained her personally in how to handle potion ingredients. Shall we go?" Severus purred, voice like chocolate and Harry was relieved at least his mate wasn't suffering because of his mistake.

"Of course." Harry was smug he was closer to getting his mates trust. The smug feeling just got better when his mate took his arm. Both men went to dinner very pleased.


	13. Dumbledores Next Move

Updated: 8/31/2014

AN/:Alrighty then life has pick up once more and work is crazy, the chapters will be a bit harder to get out but I want you to know that I haven't abandoned this story! It doesn't help when the chapter is being a whiny baby and doesn't want to go on the freaking page. The next page will be much better I so swear on my life!

(Onward)

Tom watched the world through red eyes, he saw his alpha tease and play, one of his subs blush and snap back, even saw the son of his now deceased best friend plot. He was just a spectator, watching his own life pass him by. His alpha, Harry Potter he seemed to care perhaps he will help fix this horrible mistake. Then he could be free of his prison, of the psycho whom held his body in a vice. Time would tell if this Harry Potter was as kind a soul as he seemed to be, for now Tom settled back to wait. Always watching for the chance to steal back just a moment's use of his own body. He would wait.

Severus sat primly, but everyone could feel the energy flowing off him in waves. He was excited and only Harry knew why. Hermione saw his tame bouncing and held in her amusement. Ariel, while quiet could see the little twitch near the corner of her lover's lips, and wanted to kiss it to release the smile hidden there. Draco was a little worried about his ex-godfather, the man had been acting strange sense he walked in the room and it seemed their alpha knew what was causing it but wouldn't share. Lucius sat a whole seat away from the little gathering of people, sneering disdainfully at everyone in sight.

Ariel was enjoying the meals, though they were a little tense, she could tell everything would get better. Luna, she saw was humming to herself softly as she munched away on some fruit; the little girl was just fine. Mama was smiling secretively at everyone and chatting softly with the dark haired man. The meal had only just begun and everyone seemed happy except two men, both of whom stared blankly at the peppy people around them. Ariel just grinned apparently being here was good for the young Malfoy and Mr. Snape.

Malfoy Jr. was bickering back and forth with Hermione about test results. He was still peeved with the girl for stealing his spot as the most intelligent being of their age.

Harry want to groan and nearly slammed his head into the table, Severus was practically bouncing in his seat. To most this wouldn't be suck an interesting sight but to Harry who just happened to be the alpha of said man it was something brilliant. Especial after Draco's stunt the other day, he was nearly dying for a bit of intimacy with his other sub, but he wouldn't push. His mates needed to come to him, not be forced. So with a smidgen of difficulty Harry drew his mind away from his mate and back to the current problem at hand.

Tom. What was a horcrux? Why did Tom make one? Or did he make more than one? How dark is it? How did it solve his fear of death? These where all very important questions but the big one was simple; how much trouble was he going to have to go through to fix this mess?

As Harry contemplated this owl came in with this morning's news. The Daily Prophet, The Dark Crow, and The Quibbler, everything else was either a magazine or a letter. Harry took up The Quibbler oddly enough. Ariel and Hermione peered at the Dark Crow together, getting weird looks from the only people in the room to have declared themselves dark and Madam Yadkin ignored them all as she read her paper, the Daily Prophet. The Dark Crow was a quiet newspaper only known to a few select dark people and the fact the Hermione Granger was a subscriber boggled the minds of the four slytherin in the room. After all how could a mud-blood get a hold of such a paper when they themselves where denied access.

"That reminds me Potter, why did you call Miss Granger Dark Lady when we left Hogwarts?" Lucius who had been staring rather obviously at the paper asked without looking away, clearly disrespecting his alpha. You should always look someone in the eyes when you're talking to them, especial if that person happens to be someone with complete control of your life.

Harry nearly growled Lucius was on his way to strike three and he definitely wouldn't like it if he got it. "Simple, she is a Dark Lady, you might know her as Lady Eclipse." The men across from her gaped blatantly not seeing how such a young girl and a muggleborn at that could get so powerful in such a small amount of time.

'She must play her cards right.' Lucius thought sneering he was irritable; a Dark lady he had previously thought was terrifying and near his lords' level turned out to be a weak little mud-blood. He grumbled a bit under his breath and went back to stabbing at his already dead meal.

Draco had only heard of the Dark Lady Eclipse once and the story he'd been told was gruesome, just remembering it made him pale. Perhaps he had misjudged the lioness before him. She could turn out to be one of his greatest allies or maybe one of his best friends.

Tom and Severus had much the same reaction unfortunately, they both decided the girl would definitely need watching along with her lover, just because Hermione was dangerous meant either the girl, Ariel was dangerous too or she was incredibly naïve.

Voldemort on the other hand had the exact opposite thought, the girl was dangerous, dark and powerful if she could rise to the title of Dark Lady so quickly, she would make a great weapon to have on his side. With the Potter boy and her there was no way for Dumbledore to make up for such a blow to the unity of the light side.

A large black owl stopped in front of Severus who glared at the letter attached. This was Octavius his owl, who typically stayed up in the owlery at Hogwarts after all who would he send letters too, Dumbledore? Severus took out his wand and checked the letter for anything spells, curses, hexes, portkeys, it was clean. He swiftly moved to relieve his owl of it burden, and read the letter while rubbing Octavius' plumage.

Dear Severus,

Please excuse the use of your owl, Octavius. I just had to be sure you would actually get this letter and it not go through the ministry. I would like to inform you that when you return you will have the spot of Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. After all it is much easier to find a competent potions master than Defense teacher. I will be calling in a favor with an old friend of mine to get him to teach potions. I apologize at the abrupt change and hope your holiday goes well.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

Headmaster of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry,  
>Supreme Mugwump<br>Head of ICW  
>Head of the Order of Phoenix<br>Holder of an Order of Merlin First class

Harry frowned as he watched the small flicker of emotion in Severus's eyes fade; he was putting up the shield he probably didn't notice he had taken down. Damn. "Dumbledore?" Harry asked hoping it wasn't but knew it would be the old man couldn't keep his meddling ways under wrap for even a day. Severus nodded and wordlessly handed the letter over to his alpha.

Harry was very closed to growling now, Dumbledore didn't even ask he just assumed his mate would be fine with the move of his job, what if Severus wanted to stay a potion master? "Are you alright with this?" Harry asked his little mate. Severus gave no verbal response, just a quick shake of his head downward, almost nodding. Harry sighed inwardly. "Severus what do you want?" The man in question was still silent. "Do you want to be a potion master or the Defense Professor?"

Everyone was looking at them now and Severus didn't like it. So instead of answering his alpha Severus pushed out of his seat and left the room no longer worried about meeting the founder of his house. Harry watched him go and just barely choked back a sigh once more.

"Harry, what's going on?" Ariel asked. Luna bounced out of the room, ignoring the tension in the room Madam Yadkin, excused herself and followed the young moon girl out of the room.

"Dumbledore has made his move." With that both girls left paled and Harry left after his fleeing sub.


	14. Napping and Blue Roses

Updated: 8/31/2014

"Ariel, what are we going to do? Lulu's finally better but Harry just got a whole new set of problems thrown on his already full plate. It's been five days since he became bound to those men, and any closeness he builds is being torn down by Voldemort and Lucius. Oh then there is the war and the fact that Dumbledore won't let him be happy." Hermione moaned into the luscious pale shoulder in front of her.

Ariel couldn't help the shudder that passed through her as Mia's breath tickled her. Even stressed out her lover could still press her buttons but now wasn't the time for that Ariel forced herself to answer in a useful manner. "Mia, don't forget your duties as a Dark Lady."

Hermione groaned again. "Ariel you're not helping."

"Sorry but you have to remember your followers and the people who are waiting to meet with 'Lady Eclipse'."

"I know but my brother-"

"No buts you will deal with your responsibilities then try to help Harry but only after not before." Ariel interrupted brutally she would not let her love just leave all those people hanging when a few of them truly saw her as their last hope.

Mia sighed and nodded. "Alright, what's on the agenda for today?"

"You need to reply to the letters on your desk and prepare to have a meeting with all your most trusted followers in attendance; they need to know that you and Harry have made a move in the war even if your hand was forced. Plus I think Heir Allen would like to know what's going on in Luna's realm." Ariel listed off in a commanding tone she would not let her loves people be let down, it was a thing of great honor to be considered a Dark Lady and as one so young Mia has many responsibilities.

Mia watched her significant other lose focus on her surroundings as she thought of all the things that needed to be finished and smiled. Ariel really was perfect for her.

~~~~LINE~~~~~~

Severus didn't really know where he was heading just that he need to be away, it was too much. Turning this way and that Severus succeeded in getting himself lost; he was after all in a Manor that didn't belong to him thus he was unfamiliar with. The number of portraits lessened to one every seven or eight doors before coming to a stop completely; he had no choice either continue going straight and hope for the best or turn around and ask for directions from one of the surly looking people framed behind him.

He shook his head he had set out to escape from his problems and only created another but as he moved to go deeper he found he couldn't, something inside he refused to allow him to go any further. A dull ache throbbed just below his heart and a small barely audible voice in the back of his head told him to sit and wait his alpha was coming to get him, then he'd be safe. Sadly the voice was ignored as it didn't sooth Severus like it was supposed to instead it angered him so he pushed himself further and further away he needed to get away at least for a little while.

When something inside him told him that going any farther way would be dangerous he listened if only because he had come across a door to his left that appeared to lead outside. 'Should I go out?' Severus contemplated as he stared at the door before him. 'Yes I suppose it wouldn't harm anything to get just a few moments of fresh air.' He answered himself and marched out the sun burning brightly in his face. He could feel the ti9ngle on his is skin; he needed to get out more.

Thousands upon thousands of roses grew out there including on bush holding beautiful blue roses that had bloomed into large flowers. Peace radiated from the little patch of garden. Severus sat and just basked in the shade, trying to ignore everything, even his own mind.

~~~Elsewhere~~~~

Steps echoed of the empty walls as Harry marched down the hall searching for his wayward mate. 'Damn Severus can walk far when he's upset' Harry grumbled. Not sure if he was more upset that his mate didn't trust him with his thoughts or because he seemed to have run away to hide. Some more.

Harry whistled as he walked listening to it bounce off the walls, he was in no hurry Severus could only go so far. The bond wouldn't allow it. As he walked he couldn't help but worry, they might not be the nicest people to be bound to for life but they were his mates and that's what he need to remember, each one of them were alike in some way of another.

The time passed quickly and after searching through a few empty rooms he soon found his mate outside dozing next to the rare blue rose bush. He looked so peaceful none of the usual tightness remained in his face and there almost a faint smile there.

Harry grinned a little and decided to allow the man his rest and pulled out a book he had been meaning to finish.

_AN/I know its short, I'm sorry I'm really busy lately and I'm slowly running out of ideas for this. I mean I have something's planned but I don't know what to put in between the budding relationship and the hard core lovers._


	15. Visiting Snakes and Old Memories

Updated: 9/1/2014

Harry lay in the grass reading in the silence, wait, "What?" he whispered looking up not one bird was in the air soaring with the clouds. He was a little shocked to see that in his despite need to protect his family he had made the wards so strong that not even most birds could get through. Harry sighed and put his book on his chest and watched the clouds flow by freely, it had been so long since he had sat down and done nothing.

Severus rolled over and curled into his side on the ground where he had most likely sat to think. He didn't look nearly as relaxed as he should; it was almost as if he was tormented both in the dream world and reality. Would fate be so cruel as to never gift his older sub some rest?

Groaning in relief Harry settled down and felt his back crick, he quickly lost himself to the relaxing air the breeze in the small garden carried through. Leaves rustled and rose petals were lifted from their perch to flutter through the gust of wind. All in all it was pleasant moment.

Severus woke when he heard a groan but his spy training told him to remain still and continues to 'sleep'. He could tell someone was lying next to him, looking through cracked lids he saw the sharp outline of the pale green robes his alpha had been wearing at breakfast. He tensed for a second but forced himself to relax. His alpha would have already woken him if he was angry.

Severus couldn't understand his alpha at all, Lucius had done nothing but stomp on his good will since they got bonded and Harry had yet to do anything to horrible to the man. It was confusing. No longer able to stay silent Severus spoke up.

"You're not angry?" He whispered, watching a little amused when Harry jumped slightly.

"Should I be?" Harry asked looking at his mate, who looked very meek lying next to him.

"Well, I…" He glared, his typical 'teacher I know better than you' glare.

Harry smiled at him and shook his head. "I'm not angry. I'm furious," Harry almost frowned when Severus flinched and sat up putting distance between them. "How can that- that damned old man think he can just use you like that! Ugh, just thinking of it irritates me. This is supposed to be time for us to get to know each other and bond not deal with petty manipulative old men."

Harry sighed and closed his book too riled up to read. Then he had an idea. Looking over he could see Severus was inching away from him. "Hey, do you still want to meet Salazar Slytherins portrait?"

Severus stopped moving and his eyes got just a little wider, he obviously didn't know he was expressing so much because he tried to answer with calm rationality and disdain as if it was if fault they were talking to the portrait yet. "Well, you did say after we had eaten I would get to meet him and we have eaten so..." He raised an eye brow but Harry wasn't fooled.

He slid to his feet easily and reached out to his still seated mate. "Come on then." He pulled Severus to his feet and into his arms, his little potions master didn't weigh nearly enough to be considered healthy. He made a quick mental note to make sure his little Rus was getting a sufficient amount of food to eat. Harry stopped mid step 'his little Rus' Merlin he was getting attached and fast. Giving himself a mental shake he swore to remember to take things slow.

Two quick lefts, a right down some really long hallways and a swift knock had Harry and Severus standing outside the room that was specifically made so potions could be crafted without affecting the air. Plus Salazar Slytherins portrait was hanging inside it.

The door swung open, Harry stood off to the side to allow Severus in first. He had already met Salazar, so he knew the man would enjoy meeting a fellow potion master. Harry smiled as he realized Severus would mostly likely try to live in this room that is until he got to know Salazar better, and then he knew Severus would only enter this room to brew things. By then he would probably have already brewed every potion Slytherin could remember from 'his days'.

Chuckling to himself quietly Harry watched his little Rus, Severus, was so enthusiastic when it came to potions. It seems the man has totally forgotten he was there. Harry sat in a comfy chair he had transfigured from an extra quill and drank some fresh tea brought in by Dobby, who also gave Severus some tea and quite a few biscuits.

Unfortunately because he was sitting idle, his mind wandered. Lucius Malfoy. The only mate who seemed to be having any troubles at the moment. He, once Lord Malfoy the proud pureblood was now considered the Lady of his house perhaps that was his problem. Or maybe it was the thought that he might have to bed his own son… Harry quickly shook that image out of his head, knowing that neither of the participants in his fantasy would want to be a part of that.

Maybe he should talk to him. Hmm… Harry continued to stare off into space, his vibrant green eyes unfocused as he slouched over his tea.

Severus and Salazar chatted and munched on snacks. They spoke of everything from the affects of molds spores to the reactions of moonflowers in the daylight, it was only a fraction of the potion ingredients they would speak of, but at the moment they were bemoaning the loss of being the first to discover so many uses for dragon's blood. Neither one could understand how it was that man like Dumbledore was the one to realize the true potential behind dragons blood. They continued on this tangent for a while but their conversation did not end there. The pair of them talked long into the night.

Draco and Luna on the other hand were busy near the front door whispering as the ravens in the large thick oak whispered back nonsense. It was odd but Draco didn't want to be alone in this huge manor so he was spending his time with Luna and Hermione... err… Mia as the others sometimes call her was off with her lover doing Merlin knows what. He didn't even want to think of what Lucius was doing at the moment.

Madam Yadkin hummed brightly as she wandered the halls, she knew every other person in this house was doing something to entertain themselves and make merry. As she wandered she remembered her childhood, she was among her family once more.

Her papa was working hard behind his desk in his office the door cracked a little so the children could peak in on him now and then. Her mama was in the court yard surrounded by her little brother and sister and a few other children from the people who worked for papa, she was telling stories again, probably the one about a little girl who saved the brownies and was owed seven favors. It was her mama's favorite story to tell. As she watched from the window, she was to prepare for the night into the forest around the manor.

She knew neither of her parents wanted her to go as the centaurs and other fae inside those trees were cruel to some poor travelers. Others well, others were gifted with certain things from The People Among the Trees, as her family had called them. Every heir to their family name went into the forest when they came of age and she would be no different, that is until she came out of the forest. What she saw… No that was not a thought for now she would be happy. Happy for her daughter and her love.

Shaking her head once more Madam Yadkin continued on her walk heading for the garden as she couldn't bear to be inside a moment longer.

_AN/ Sorry for the long break it seems that not even I can survive the tricks of the real world, I won't bore you with details but it has not been an easy time for me. _

_One of my lovely reviewers pointed out an error about Harry's glasses and lack there of at points. I know I should fix it but at this point doing something like that might cause me to rewrite this entire thing and that might be a bad thing… I don't know I just might do that…_

_At any matter tell me, does my story draw you in? Captures your thoughts and make you wonder? Tell me what you wish for the future of these characters._


	16. Pangs of The Heart

Updated: 9/2/2014

Draco sighed he was avoiding Harry, his dom. He knew he couldn't do it forever as he still had meals with the man but he could try couldn't he? No, it seemed fate was trying to set him up with the raven haired dom and there was nothing he could do to stop it even if he was still embarrassed about the… Merlin he couldn't even think it. Was he really beginning to feel that way about the man just a few days ago he was calling scarhead? Face flaming Draco watched as Luna muttered to the little ravens.

Lulu watched the little blonde boys face he didn't know it but his mask had fallen and everything was flashing across it a mile a minute. She held back a little giggle he was such a sweet boy when he wasn't pretending. She watched him wobble away and practically bounced where she stood Draco would be good for her big brother she just knew, she also knew his babies were going to be absolutely adorable.

Severus sat a little bereft with an unknown smile on his face; it was small and barely noticeable but still there. He was for some reason or another become attached to the man whom just the other day he hated for how much alike he had happened to be with his father. But now, now he had spent the night in the man's presences and hadn't felt like cursing the fool into oblivion. He didn't like it, these changes they were too much, too quick. Besides the man already had Draco in his bed! Severus shuddered he was next, if he was to believe the notes coming from the girl and that man. He wasn't going to give in, no way. If Potter wanted to bed him then he was going to bloody work for it. Severus Snape was no push over and he was in no way the perfect submissive virgin.

With the idea firm in his head Severus glided away from the old portrait, who had told him he could visit anytime he didn't need to move into the potion lab just for a little conversation. He had question that needed answering and he didn't trust Potter to give him truthful answers, so he was off to the library.

Harry was reviewing file after file he needed to know what his eldest mate had done, he'd have to help him before it was too late. The days where slipping by fast and he couldn't afford any mistakes, like finishing a bond to only half a soul. That could be disastrous to both the war effort and their lives. On the other hand he was quickly running out of the resources close at hand.

Harry sighed and with an almost too loud groan realized he was going to have to call in his research team. Speaking of relationship issues, he really needed to talk with his little 'entitled' switch. Lucius was slowly making him more and more irritated. Standing quickly Harry decided that time is of the essence plus he should probably get going before his last nerve snapped and he just punished his switch like he would any misbehaving submissive. Harry knew that tackling this relationship with that kind of punishment right of the bat would surely mark them with a bad omen worse than they already had; after all it wasn't everyday you got bonded to four men who didn't especially like you to begin with.

Lucius' door way was rapidly approaching Harry as he half marched down the hall. Tap, tap, tap, his blasted shoes seemed to add to the foreboding feeling he had as he drew near his troublesome mischief maker. This was not going to be a nice conversation.

Harry stopped in the door way the man he was there to see was laying in bed fully clothed and staring at the ceiling, he didn't even look up when Harry rapped lightly on the door frame. Sighing Harry walked right in and leant against the wall opposite as there was only one place to sit and he doubted Lucius would like him that close at the moment.

"Lucius," Harry tried to start but he stopped.

Silver quick fire eyes met emerald and there was malice behind that gaze. "What do you want now, going take even more from me?" He whispered. He hadn't even raised his voice but you could hear the bitterness and loathing behind every word.

"No, I merely came to ask why it is that you are behaving this way. Surely you of all my mates would know the proper behavior when in this type of situation." Harry tilted his head to the side and allowed a microscopic amount of confusion to show on his face.

They stared at each other for some time both silently contemplating something. Harry was about to leave thinking he wouldn't get anything out of the other man right then when Lucius cut in with a hard glare.

"Are you going to make me bugger my son?"

Such foul language from the prestigious lord Malfoy had Harry frowning and speechless, was this really what this whole thing was about? The silence that filled the room went on long enough that Lucius made an aggravated scoff like sound and rolled back over obviously done with the conversation.

"Do you want to?" Harry looked at the slumped shoulder of his hunched over mate but he didn't remain that way long.

"No! Of course not he is my son what kind of person do you take me for?" Lucius was standing inches away from him as he screamed.

"Then don't." Harry answered simply. "I may be your dominant but that doesn't mean I'm going to make you do something you don't want to, it's not my right."

Lucius stepped back and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well I don't want to bond to you either." He turned away from his future husband and lord. So he didn't see the way Harry flinched just barely at his words.

Harry withheld the sigh that threatened to escape. There was nothing he could about his mate current request. It did send pangs directly to his heart when he thought he would be with someone who didn't love nor care for him in anyway. Well he supposed Lucius wasn't the only one with this opinion after all, all four of his mates were slytherin that had hated him before.

With a heavy heart Harry looked directly into the molten silver eyes belonging to Lucius Malfoy, "Follow me." More tired than he had been in a long time Harry slowly walked the gamma to his alpha to his true rooms. The path was quick, Harry pushed open the large French doors and left. Not even staying to find out if Lucius liked his rooms or even if the man had actually followed him there. He just wanted to forget he even got up this morning, with the pain of Lucius' one statement still riding through him strongly Harry went to dinner. His older mates were remiss in their attendance and he just sighed. He didn't wish to punish them over this so he would let it go but he told himself to mention it in the future.

Lucius on the on the other hand was a little confused by the man he was now forced to call his dominants actions, first they have a civil conversation and then the man just leaves him in front of wide open French doors. He assumed this was the door leading to the rooms that where originally his to begin with. Understanding dawn on the aristocratic features and he knew he had his room back, quickly walking inside the man's doors shut behind him and no one saw that look on his face.

_AN/ Well? Anyway to all authors who are stuck or can't seem to get a certain part out please try getting this book, The Emotion Thesaurus, it's really useful and helps to smooth out any rough patches. I know it's not the longest chapter but I'm really trying. Could I get some ideas for the serious plot behind this I mean I have a general direction that I want it to go but no idea how to get there? What would you guess like to see?_

_Recently I read a chapter from The Rise of the Drackens, by StarLight_Mass and at the end she marked the celebration of her two year long story and I can't help but hope my is as great as hers._


	17. Midnight

Wishful-Star: I am telling you this from the heart you are a fanfictions author's best friend and I cherish your review, it made me want to write so in honor of you here's a chapter!

MALACHITE—PSYCHIC POWER, HEALIN, CLEANSING

LAPIS—SPIRITUALITY, INTUITION, ROYALTY

AQUAMARINE—HARMONY

OPAL—EMOTIONAL CLARITY

A striking chandelier was the first thing to catch your eye as you walked through the door, after all its in the center of the room and is just barely high enough for people who happen to be six and half feet talk to walk under, not the Lucius had that problem he was on six ft two in. It was a soft white gold that looked curled and curved like serpents in the sky around its precious candles. After that is was the small sitting area in the room lead by the albino bear skin rug placed in front of a warm crackling fire. The mantle around it was hand-carved polished malachite, two simple columns led to the large clearly French mantle and atop it sat Lucius' wand next to three large polished stones a lapis lazuli, an opal, and an aquamarine.

Lucius could tell they had a meaning behind each one but at the moment he was too in awe of his room to really care about some worthless stones. Turning around he took in the rest of his new chambers two jade dragon hide wingback chairs sat next to each other before the fire and they shared an ornate table on clawed feet between themselves. On top sat an ornate candelabrum with three long golden candles on each hand.

Directly behind that was a large for poster bed made a beautiful soft maple, the beddings were in soft creams, whites and golds. There were no large curtains to along the canopy rather it was two simple strips of cloth along the top and bottom made of a delicately shimmering gold. It had a large pile of pillows on top but they weren't meant for sleeping. On either side of the bed sat two matching maple wood end tables each had clawed feet and two drawers in them each drawer had a handled shaped like a Fleur De Lys. Atop each sat a candelabrum as well these only had three hands but these were made with the Fleur De Lys in mind.

The wall just a short distance from the bed was the wardrobe it was slightly open so Lucius could see it held all his clothes just to right of a door Lucius assumed led to his office or his bathroom. At the moment he didn't really care, this was all too much first he has nothing and now he has a room befitting French nobility? He didn't understand it and he was too tired to really think too much of it plus the painting on the wall above his bed was enough to stop his thoughts completely. It was the Malfoy family crest, painted with care and the ease of a professional it was perfect down to the very last detail.

That one piece was too much Lucius not wanting to think anymore stripped where he stood and fell into bed he need some time away from the world and sleep sounded wonderful.

None of the freshly bonded mates slept that well but then again how could they when far away in a castle most of them once thought was home a man sat up plotting and munching lemon drop surrounded by knick-knacks.

Dumbledore was not exactly pleased with recent events not only had he lost all Black funding but his werewolf had up and left and now his 'hero' had been bonded to not one but four men. Nothing was going the way he planned, it was as if every effort he had put into his plans was wasted.

Hopefully Severus would give a full report on everything when he got back from his little vacation if not there are other ways to get information from both Severus and Harry. Whether they gave said information willingly was up to them. He personally didn't care which way he got it so long as he knew exactly what he was dealing with and had a way to get the upper hand in the end.

An hour or so later Harry was awake it seemed he wasn't meant to sleep this night. He didn't understand why he was awake after all he had been sleeping just fine a minute ago. He sighed so nothing was simple not even sleeping. Sitting up slowly Harry thought he might as well get a shower there was no need to be filthy while he was at it.

Stripping as he walked to the door Harry groaned he had just flumped into bed full dressed earlier and was now fully aware of why he typically just slept naked. Clothes were a bother and stiff ones were even worse.

The shower was already running after all it just needed a simple thought to get going not that Draco needed… to… Draco, he was the last one to use this shower… after he had… Harry blushed to the back of ears. His body reacting to the thought of a naked Draco in his shower, dressed in his mess filled pajamas, wet.

He shivered and stepped forward, another shiver going down his spine. He thought about turning on a cold shower but just shook his head it was his mate he could fantasy if he wanted to. Besides Draco frottage, against him and with that thought in mind Harry moaned no longer able to ignore himself. Draco, his submissive and a total virgin, came in his bed. Smirking softly Harry knew at least one mate wanted him, if only subconsciously anyway.

Harry let the spray lull his thoughts down to one thing, well one person actually. He let his mind wander along with his hand both seeking release. His other hand found its way against the wall and he leant forward, he was getting into this. Soft pink lips, rosy cheeks, beautiful eyes closed in bliss. Long languid strokes followed every thought.

Draco's expression his voice as he moaned the flush in his cheeks as he thrust against his legs. Harry ran a thumb over his slit, and jerked his hips forward to meet his hand. The Draco in his head came with a soft cry and Harry followed grunting as he coated the glass in front of him.


	18. No More Sleep Tonight

AN/: I'm sorry I'm late but I did get a reply that pointed out some major flaws in this chapter I was rereading it and couldn't believe I posted such a badly edited piece, I deleted the chapter and have now fixed nearly everything! Thank you for your patience (forced or otherwise) and I hope to have a new chapter for you soon!

3/2/14

After having such a relaxing shower Harry stood by the door of his bathroom wondering what he was going to do next, he couldn't very well go back to sleep now could he. No, he was awake for the day and he might as well do something productive, maybe finish some paperwork. Trudging to his closet Harry decide that some slacks and a flannel will do for today. Feeling rather lazy he pulled his clothes on but didn't bother with buttoning any of it, it was his house and if he wanted to walk around half dressed he would.

Harry headed to his office but quickly decided that it was far too early to do something so mind numbing as look over paperwork. He figured reading would be super boring too so he headed out to wander the halls… Chuckling at the thought of his past explorations Harry headed onward to the second floor that hadn't seen a large flux of people in ages.

On second thought the second floor hadn't even seen a house-elf in centuries the amount of dust and furniture covered in sheets caked in dust or paintings in the same state was ridiculous, he quickly pulled his towel over his wet hair to prevent a little of the dust in the air from settling in his still wet hair. With a lazy wave of his hand several layers of dust vanished leaving a thin layer behind, magic could only do so much. He opened the windows in the same fashion and moved on to the next room.

The next room was worse it was a parlor of sorts that had several large sheeted couches but the dust Merlins beard Harry was going to need another shower when he was through with his explorations. The halls where a lot better than the rooms themselves and so Harry was beginning to suspect that the previous Lord or Lady had these rooms warded against house elves. He would have to look into it to be sure. All the portraits that once covered the wall were gone leaving lighter patched on the wall were they once had been.

It was sad to see just how much the last Lord or Lady Ravenclaw had to do during their war. After looking around at the almost unnoticeable dent in the grime that covered the room Harry decided that this task was better suited to daylight rather than the dead of night. Sighing he looked around one last time and knew this was too big a job for a single sleepless night.

Turning about the raven hair man was determined to head outside maybe even bask in the moon light who knows it was late everyone else was asleep and he didn't want to do what he usually did when he had time and was left alone, for the most part anyway. He didn't think his mates would appreciate his thoughts on the cure for his insomniac boredom filled night. All he knew was that he didn't want to take a second shower in less than two hours and he couldn't stay in the old partially destroyed wing of his new home.

Slowly he walked out envisioning the rooms as he went, seeing them as they once had been like. Soft elegance in every piece of furniture. Rich culture in all the little details. A resonance of the people who once walked through the halls, sat in the chairs or read from the shelves gave him a chill.

Perhaps he had ghost in his old home; it would make a small amount of sense after all, his castle like manor was quite a few years hold. No one truly knew what year it had been built as it had been remodel by nearly ever lord or lady whom had inherited it at one point or another.

The green eyed young man breathed in the fresh air deeply as he crossed the thresh hold into the inhabited part of his manor, the old magics tingling as he went. Harry was left with a decision what should he do? He already decided not to work, read, or exercise. Perhaps it was time to wander through the woods around the grounds. After all he hadn't done that yet.

Before heading out though Harry went back to his room, he needed boots if he was going for a long walk through the dense tree filled area and who knew, he might find a herd of centaurs or fea-lings in those woods. Knowing he would need to be prepared he grabbed a satchel and quickly began to fill it with his emergency potion kit, filled with a types of healing supplies along with ingredient gathering supplies as well as a few gifts to give to whatever herd or group he came across.

Outside the manor on the very edge of the grounds stood another person who thought a jaunt through the forest was the perfect way to fight insomnia. She was well aware that she was headed to dangerous uncharted territories and she didn't care on wit what the others would have said she knew trees like she knew the beat of her own heart but these trees were special they called to her in the most profound way. She simply couldn't ignore the summons of her lovers' people, even if he had left her for Avalon many years earlier.

Her one true home was among the trees not that her loves family understood this, because they following the traditions of old banished from there way of life when she failed to follow him in his journey. She knew nonetheless that he would have preferred it this way, even though he loved her he knew he couldn't keep her. He would have wanted her to live and raise their beautiful daughter to be strong and loving all at once.

Now however her job was done her daughter didn't need anymore. As harsh as it seems Maria just knew, her daughter would use the strength from the family she created to move on and be better for it she was after all her father's daughter. They may not have met but they certainly do act a lot alike. They were Yadkins after all it's not like they would never Maria knew Ariel would get to meet her father sooner than she expected but not in the final way.

She smiled and walked on knowing she wouldn't be alone in the forest forever after all her daughters lord would be here soon and she needed to say farewell and pass on the message. With a gentle breeze of fabric and childlike laughter Maria Yadkin tore off into the forest a ludicrous speed, completely ignoring the twigs the tore at her with every step of the rocks that she crushed under foot.

Harry had only just left the door when he saw movement on the edge of the forest, he had no idea what or who it was and then they were gone launching themselves or rather itself into the forest. Harry felt a moment of curiosity but he let it go it was probably just a forest dweller watching the new people on the land and he for now, had no business with them.

He started at a simple strolling pace but soon found that the energy of the forest wanted him in the center as quickly as possible. Wide steps brought him into the gentle grasp of the blowing leaves. The magic, the pulsing desire grew stronger with every step the forest wanted him to be there for something he just didn't know what. The center drew him in and he let it.

His instincts telling him that there was something he was going to see but he was most likely not going to like it. Moonlight trickled in through the gaps teasing the senses and just barely illuminating the path he was walking. A sense of foreboding settled over him and his steps quickened.

Seconds ticked by and sweat dripped from his forehead as Harry raced to his unknown destination. A clearing up ahead brought him to an abrupt stop thought because there, standing in the center was Madam Yadkin, his little sisters girlfriends mother… the woman he was slowly coming to see as his own mother…

She stood transfixed with the moonlight washing over the tress, he knew he hadn't made a quiet entrance into the clearing by the way a few animals further in scattered loudly but she hadn't moved. A large stag with colossal antlers stood looking at her, inviting her too step between those massive horns.

Harry saw she was willing and just as her foot left the earth Harry pounced.


	19. Stress and Travels

_AN/ To all my readers I apologize I had been getting review after review telling me parts of my story didn't make sense and instead of rereading what I wrote I just kept posting more confusing information. Well I got off my ass and did something about it. I reread everything and starting at chapter 2. I began to read and fix what I believe was confusing. Please know that I may have gone through and add some things I made sure not to change anything to major. Please let me know if I left anything out when I tried to fix it, I hope my story got better after this and that updates will be something more common. I also want to apologize for the huge gap between this update and the last one, I have no real excuse for that. _

_Anyway here's what your actually here for, the chapter!_

Harrys magic vaulted him forward he needed to stop this she wasn't going to die tonight he wouldn't, couldn't allow it. She was family and after everything that had be happening lately her death would be even more devastating to them all, plus she needs to be there for the wedding. Harry jerked her around a cushioned the crash she landed fairly undamaged in his arms.

Harry bounced back up onto his feet and frowned at the older woman, an ache building in his heart. She looked away she would not let him guilt her into explanations she didn't want to give. Moving with precision he grabbed her hand and pulled her up, once he was sure she was standing on even ground he dragged he back to the castle, never letting go of her hand.

While the trip was silent, you could feel the weight of a thousand words pressing from every angle. They made it back quickly and Harry escorted her back to the rooms he gave her when she first strode through his halls all those years ago. As she went to walk past him he turned away.

When she was standing just in the door he spoke "I welcomed you because I saw you as family," then he marched away not looking back and not seeing how she seemed to crumble in on herself.

Looking up Harry saw he had somehow gotten to the kitchens and it was several hours later. He shook himself and sighed. Running a hand through his wild black hair, it would appear that running through the forest was bad for neatly done hair, he glanced around.

"Well since I'm here I might as well…" Jumping into his favorite diversion he started to make a large batch of pancakes, from scratch.

Hermione and Ariel giggled their way through the room several hours later to find a wonderful spread of breakfast across the table. Harry had out done himself yet again, fresh food was everywhere. Two different types of tea, both biscuits and rolls, as well as scrambled, over easy, and boiled eggs with large stacks of pancakes next to freshly made syrups, maple, blueberry, and strawberry.

Harry was already seated in the head spot drinking a cup of tea and reading one of the four newspaper he was subscribed to even if this was one was more of a gossip rag. The Daily Prophet was announcing his reluctant engagement and actually praising the ministers toad for her plans, claiming he was a loss cannon and they had to have some way to get his wild behavior under control even if that meant taking some of his freedoms.

He sighed this was most likely one of the worst ways to start a long day. Chucking the paper down to the right of his plate he finally looked up to see his sister and her girlfriend trying to remove each other's tonsils with the tongues. He shook his head grabbed a roll and set it flying. Both girls pulled apart for some air, just in time for the lone roll to fly right between them. They shared a look and then glanced back at Harry who was pouting at them only to burst out into uncontrollable laughter.

He huffed, before filling his plate will some still steaming pancakes and fresh fruit topped off with maple syrup. Luna bounced into the room happily dragging Ariel's reluctant mother into the room. Luna was a ray of sunshine a strange ray but still just as bright while the Madam was feeling extremely reluctant to see the Lord of the house at the moment especially after her pathetic display in the woods.

Madam Yadkin knew her daughter would need her in the coming months, perhaps even years, that now was not the time to flee from the world of the living and that her late mate was probably shaking his head at her right this very moment. After all her daughter would need to go through the rights so she could claim the family titles, not that she knew this, or that the Madam was a large part of the reason they had yet to leave for Paris or was it the Americas they had set out for. The Madam took her usual seat shaking her head unsure but knowing it was considered improper to sit done to a meal and not provide her full attention to the family head, whose home she was but a guest in.

Draco, and Voldemort enter at almost the same time from opposite sides of the room. Not even two steps further he began on the questions he had held close the last few days.

"Potter when are we going to get my house hold items?" He snapped rather done with the cheerful vision he had walked into.

Harry sighed deeply "I'm sure Severus is feeling the same way so we can go after we finish our meal." It was too early for this.

Hermione watched as her brother scowl at his plate pushing the food around on the plate. He was putting off eating again. She sighed things had been going so well, they had been able to pull things together even when they had such a hard time. They had pooled their resources gathered allies in outside countries, worked for every person that follows them. She gripped her lovers hand rather hard under the table as she continued to watch as her brother and his mates finished their meal. They shuffled out one after the other more likely leaving to one of the other manors owned by that rabble of people. To her it just wasn't fair Harry deserved to be loved.


	20. Doubts

_AN/ Pheonix5 thank you so much for pointing that out! I will definitely go back and fix it!_

_Ugh my computer shut down mid writing and I lost chunks of this…..uggggghhhhhh…..I rewrote most of it I believe but still….uuuuuuuuugggggghhhhhh…..so I'm leaving it off here…hella short and hella well just hella….maybe_

_Onwards adventurers!_

Harry was fluster as they walked away, for some reason he was really feeling the bonds pulse today. It was strange. He pushed on thought away trying to ignore it because he had a terrible feeling he would do something he was going to regret later. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't even check to see if his mates where following him or not. Lucky for him they were. Severus and Voldemort where following nearly to close for comfort to bad Harry wasn't paying much attention.

Draco, feeling like a straggler in the very back of the little procession to what he assumed would be the room with the largest fire place, pushed himself forwards to walk even with Harry he pulled his dom from his thoughts.

"So um the other day when we uuuuh…" Draco was flustered a beautiful pink rising in his cheeks.

"When I upset the bond?" Harry supplied for him drawing the attention of their other mates.

"Yes," The young blonde charged on. "You were telling me about when you found out about magic…" He trailed off hoping Harry would catch on and continue his story.

"Oh… where was I?" He hummed to himself for a moment before starting. "Ah, 'Mione and I had just taken to Gringotts…" He smiled wistfully as he walked.

"When we took our first steps into the great bank we were instantly enthralled the buildings inner magics where beautiful. Hermione and got pushed into a line rather quickly probably because we had stopped just inside the doorway. Anyway we stood in that line for a few minutes not really knowing what was happening after all we were too busy being distracted by the comings and goings. The teller finally got to us and we got to deal with an impatient goblin for the first time. We had no clue what to do and he gave us a pamphlet with all our options while the people behind us shoved us out of the way." Harry didn't know it but he had a tiny grin threatening to take over his face as it grew.

Draco watched as he talked feeling a strange fluttering in his stomach that grew as he watched.

"She pulled us out of the way and after exploring the full extent of that little pamphlet we made our choice, it took all the pocket change we had saved up but it was definitely worth it. We both set out to get a blood test, while I decided to have an updated version of my family tree drawn up and she decided to get a legacy test done. The test is specifically set up to help muggleborns find out if they descend from magical citizens, when she found out she was from a long line of squibs that kept marring into other squib lines to the point that if all her family had been magic she would have been considered one of the oldest purebloods around. I didn't know it but when I got my family tree done I got a completely knew tapestry done up and it went so far back…" Harry took a deep breath and looked at the captivated blonde walking next to him keenly aware of the three other listeners trailing behind him. "Needless to say Hermione and I were bouncing on our toes for the full blood test that would tell us so much more than just our family histories. To say we were happy by the end of that test was a bit of a mixed bag the rewards couldn't counter the blocks we found. You see blood tests show you a number of things depending on how much you wanted to know and how much you paid Hermione and I had no idea they had cheaper options, after all this was our first time in the bank.. Ultimately we got a full work up done without really knowing what we were getting into. The test stated our parents, godparents and living relatives names, as well as what vaults we gained and how much of said vaults we had access to but it also showed what skills we would inherit and how much of those we had access to."

Draco was frowning as he watched the emotions flicker through his doms eyes and flashes of purple that seemed to glow and there was magic in the air pulling a breeze this way and that. "Harry?" He whispered and moved a step closer.

In that instant Harry jerked his view towards his youngest mate and all traces of magic or purple had vanished a teeny tiny smile appeared but Draco could tell he didn't really feel it.

"Sorry it just had we spent even another month under those binds they would have been irreversible." He sighed and looked over the hallway. "We're almost there." Harry announced and they finished the last stretch of hallway in silence some contemplating what they learned while the other two were worried.

In seconds they had all flooed over to Severus' quarters at Hogwarts. Severus set off immediately relaxing at the familiar feel to the rooms. Harry watched him go before exploring the room they had entered. It was cozy in shades of blue unlike what most had believed the dungeon bat would have. Many thought it would be cold stones and lots of black others thought the whole set would be done in shades of green. The younger Gryffindor's used to gather around in the common room discussing all the rumors involved while the older ones wonder when the last time the man had gotten laid was.

Harry crinkled his nose at the old memories before pulling the trunk from his pocket. Just before he resized the luggage he remembered that Severus would more than likely returning to these rooms when there break was finished and having to return everything could be a little tedious. Would Severus even want to move in with him completely? The choice was belonged solely to Severus and the odds were slim. Though at this point he hadn't really asked any of his mates if they wanted to live with him. In the rush to get away from the school and the ministry he had pushed for safety rather than the comfort of others.

Maybe he should ask? Would the answers be even close to yes? Well he wouldn't know until he asked and that was half the battle. He turned to follow Severus down the hall he had left through just moments ago. Said mate was looking forlornly around the standard potions lab it was smaller than the one he had at home… if I he was willing to call it home… Harry gave himself a mental shake and pushed forward.

He really didn't have time to stop and smell the roses Dumbledore would know they had entered Hogwarts soon after all. He moved to follow the sound of muttering he just knew to be his potion masters while the sense of trepidation grew.


	21. Cuddles and Panic?

Harry leaned against the door jamb watching his soon to be, possible, lover putter around in an obvious well-worn path. The potion master has several little boxes set out with carefully packed objects inside, he held one in his hand that he was slowly running a hand over as if caressing it. He set it down, moving to most likely fill the next box. He hardly noticed he was being watched.

"Severus," Harry almost whispered to get the man's attention. "Do you want to come back to Hogwarts after the… festivities?" His voice remained calm and barely any louder than before but the man still jumped.

Whirling around in a slight panic Severus froze at the sight of his newest master. 'Master...' he thought slightly horrified. 'No he doesn't own me and he never will' the dour man promised himself. "What sort of drivel are you trying to suggest now?" He snapped irritation oozing from each syllable.

"I wonder if," Harry pushed into the room to stand opposite his potion master, "You want to be a Professor here when the holidays are over?" He tried to keep his voice level and uninterested but attentive at the very least.

As Harry asked his "innocent" question, Severus tensed almost hard enough to leave indents in the wooden box he held. "Perchance, if the choice was mine to make I would choose otherwise but regrettably I don't have the rights to such a decision." He spoke levelly in an attempt to hide the resentment he held towards his current state of existence.

Draco whom was standing just outside the open door trying to ignore the tense atmosphere in the room he wanted to enter. He had grown tired of watching his father glare at the air and Voldemort browsing the enormous book collection that had covered the walls of the family room. Steeling his nerves he pushed into the room moving to stand next to the potion master, silently offering his help in the packing.

Harry watched the blonde enter the room and saw the two men flow together seamlessly, they continue to pack the potions lab as if he weren't there. 'What does he mean the choice wasn't his to make, it was work not a bloody-' Harry worked to keep the scowl off his face it because it was as he just thought 'contract'. That was why Severus remained even though it was clear he had little respect from his coworkers or the students, though his behavior wasn't much help towards that aspect. Harry cleared his throat in hopes to stop the anger from leaking into his next words, "May I have a list of the materials you have here? As well as a list of materials you wish to have?" Severus turned to look at him expressionless as always.

"Why, if I may be so intrepid as to ask, do you want them?" He was brisk and straight to the point believe that it was the only way to get foolish Gryffindors to leave him well enough alone.

"I was thinking of gathering together those items for you, so they would be your own rather than the items the school thinks you would need." Harry had looked around and nearly everything in the room had been there for ages, they were well worn and some even falling apart. Even the newer things were still several years old.

Severus and Draco continued to move about placing more and more items inside each box. Ignoring the man standing before them trying to help. He was slightly annoyed but for the most part he understood. They didn't want his help in something they had obviously been dealing with for longer than he knew.

He felt like sighing yet again. It seemed to be all he wanted to do now a days. Harry shook his head at them and returned to the entrance room with a touch of shame across his shoulders. He was their dominant and he felt like he had just stepped in something that was going to blow up in his face later, but it was more than that, he couldn't read them, he didn't know how he could help them. He wanted to make their lives better, yet he made little mistakes that left them unable to partake or perhaps even unwanted in their conversations.

Flopping a tad gracelessly onto the seat next to the staring blonde whom tried to casually move rather away from his dom, scowling inwardly. Lucius gave the boy a tiny glance over assuring he wasn't in the mood to talk before going back to staring at nothing. Voldemort on the other hand was peeved the boy burst into the room without so much of a glance in his direction. 'How dare the brat presume he wasn't a threat!'

Harry could feel the short gaze of the blonde male as well as the heavily malice filled scrutiny of the Dark Lord. He wanted to get lost in his thoughts maybe even find a solution to his current problem but it seemed he was going to have a rousing conversation with the two men in his bonding that he just didn't know well enough to approach without upsetting them in some way.

"So, Voldemort," Harry turned to face the man in question, "How that take over wizarding Britain going?"

Having turned around to face the brat mid inquiry he was not expecting to double over in pain. Groaning Tom slowly pushed through to the surface. His face pinched as his nose began forming assaulting him with all the scents that had previously been dulled. Hair grew rapidly sending it all over the place in complete disarray. Blue eyes met green for a split second before Tom pitched forward darkness claiming.

Harry was up in a flash moving faster than he thought he could, Tom landed in his arms bringing them to the ground. He cradled the taller man in his arms. Pulling him almost awkwardly further into his arms. He hefted himself up with his more than likely most complicated mate. Carefully he shambled to his previous seat before nearly collapsing, Tom while not exactly heavy was a lot taller than him making the hold very awkward.

Just barely having gotten comfortable Tom curled up around him, face buried into his stomach while the sleeping man had gripped his shirt tightly with both hands. Fingers found there way into surprisingly soft brown hair. Hiding a smile he continued to card his fingers through those short locks. They sat there, cuddling, on the lumpy leather couch being glared at by an angry blonde for just long enough to fall into a light doze.

This was the image Severus and Draco were assaulted with when they finally returned from packing the entirety of the potions master's chambers. Two cuddling men and a very put out blonde. Draco averted his eyes, not even looking at his father whom could have started an ice age with the freezing aspect of his glare. Severus on the other hand had no problem glaring at everyone in the room slowly one at a time. The silence dotted by an eased huffing as Tom breathed into his doms abdomen.

Harry even in his dozing state he could feel the weight of the glare and began to push towards wakefulness. His arms clenched comfortingly around the bundle in his arms. Draco, Severus and Lucius all zeroed in on it.

"Time to leave?" Green eyes focused on the taller black haired man sleep coating his voice, perhaps he had done more than just doze after all. The man in question didn't respond more than a tight nod grasping his one magically expanded trunk.

"Finally what did you do pack all of Hogwarts?" Lucius sneered causing Tom to stir in Harry's arms.

Taking a calming breath Harry adjusted his hold on his bonded, stood offering the portkey to them. Even after that light nap he was still exhausted sleep was a novelty that he could attempt all he wanted but it would only get him so far. So when they got to the debilitated manor Harry wasted no time in leaving the three men in the door way carrying his bonded to his private rooms. It was a short trip. Harry carried his bonded to his large bed placing him gently under the covers that pulled themselves back.

He wiggled probably missing the warmth previously holding him. Harry smiled softly at that. Tucking him in Harry decided to stay for a little, he settled on top of the comforter. Within moments of him settling down with a few of his files, brought by a house elf, Tom was cuddled into his side arm thrown across him to prevent them from leaving. It was very adorable.

The sun set on a very calm afternoon before Tom even thought of rising, he had the most wonderful dream, something he had given up on a long time ago. A teasing memory filled with the luxuries of home and family.

His heart clenched tight and he moaned coming out of the darkness that is sleep to feel a warm body under his arm clenched to him. Panicking he shoved that body away before pushing himself off the other side taking the sheets and comforter with him.

One minute he was sitting there calmly reading through his now much smaller pile of paper work the next he was on the ground with a smarting right hip, papers scattered everywhere. Tom had shoved him out of the bed.

"What was that for?" Harry groaned out, shoving himself up so he could see Tom on the other side of the room, panting in a panic against the wall. Eyes widening Harry scrambled up gracelessly, He went around the bed slowly but Tom still tried to become one with the bed. Soft blue eyes were glazed over, filled with panic.

Harry knew that look. Tom was having a panic attack.


End file.
